Riley Potter and the Tournament of Terror
by MotherCrumpet
Summary: Riley's 2nd year at Hogwarts holds new surprises and pranks and, hopefully laughs!Might I suggest you read Prophesy first and you may want to read NyxNight's Carmen and Cammy stories to get some of the characters backgrounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: On To the World Cup

"Kids, get your selves down here right now!" Alicia called up the stairs of the Weasley family house.

"Do we have to wear these?" Greg yelled back. "They're so, weird." But he came down the stairs anyway.

"Nice disguise Uncle George," I said laughing. George Weasley wasn't really my uncle but I had started calling him that when I was little and the habit was hard to shake.

"What? Oh, oops. I had better go change before we leave. I forgot I was still in my wizard robes." He replied dashing up the stairs.

"Hey Greg, that's a perfectly normal Muggle outfit. You live in London but you obviously don't go into the Muggle world very much." I commented.

"Why should I? It's not like I'm going to be here much longer anyway. I start Hogwarts this year." He said indignantly.

"No wonder you don't have any friends," Celeste commented as she came down the stairs, "You go out in public in your wizard robes."

"I don't go out in the street in my wizard robes!" I noticed Greg said nothing about his lack of friends.

"Yeah, well there's no Muggles at Hogwarts and there's plenty of people to win over as friends." I commented breaking up the family's fighting quite subtly before it got out of hand.

I was a twelve year old witch fresh from my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had battled and beat my crazy sister twice after she gave my ex-boyfriend a love potion and had her 'friend' Moresby take my dad hostage. It was an interesting year and I was not thrilled about repeating it. I was also the star Quidditch player on the Gryffindor House team and was top of my year despite my numerous detentions and trouble making spouts. Oh and I was Riley Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter.

"So, Mum, when are we leaving to go to the Quidditch World Cup?" Lauran asked, following her twin sister down the stairs.

"As soon as your dad comes down and your uncle Fred gets here with your aunt Angelina. They should be here any second." Alicia Weasley, Lauran, Celeste, and Greg's mum answered.

"There they are." I said, "I'll let them in." I went to open the door to my surrogate Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey Riley, they kept you around then? Not caused too much trouble I guess." Fred Weasley said jokingly.

"Well, it depends on your definition of 'too much'" I replied.

"That's my girl," Fred said, coming into the house.

"Hi Riley, it's good to see you." Angelina greeted me as she too went to greet the family inside the house.

"Yep, it's good to see me. That's what everyone says but I wonder how many actually mean it." I muttered before closing the door.

"So Uncle Fred, who are you betting is going to win the match?" Greg asked. "I think that it's going to be England for once."

"I'm not so sure. England's got Oliver Wood but France has that one Chaser, what's his name? Gervais?" Fred replied knowledgeably.

"Yeah, but they've also got that lousy keeper. He's no good at all." I jumped into the conversation.

"He's been improving but I agree with Riley, he's not nearly as good as Wood." Greg pointed out.

"I'll wait to take sides until we get there." Fred said, "I want to see what the various sides are. Where's George, we need to go."

"He's coming," Alicia answered breaking away from the conversation she was having with Angelina. "He needed to change."

"So how are we getting there Mum?" Lauran asked.

"Oh, we're taking a train. It's only an hour away." She replied. "Greg, grab those suitcases and take them out to the car. Lauran, go see what's taking your father so long."

"Okay," Lauran dashed up the stairs eager to be going.

I grabbed two suitcases and helped Greg carry them out to the car. It was a very nice day, perfect for the Quidditch match tonight. The suitcases were filled with tents since we would be camping out after the Quidditch match.

"That all of them?" Greg asked.

"Looks like it. How do you think they'll keep the Muggles from being suspicious?"

"Well they'll have to wipe the campground managers' minds a lot. I'm not sure exactly what else they do. I think that they used various charms to keep the Muggles away from the actual stadium and that sort of thing."

"Yeah, but the trains and all must be abnormally crowded. And then there's all the foreigners coming in. That has got to be interesting for border patrol."

"Yeah, I guess so. Here they come. Let's get in the car, I'm ready to go." Greg and I climbed into Fred's car and buckled up ready to go.

"So, how much trouble have you four been causing?" Fred asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. "I heard about your little stunt at Hogwarts that landed you with that unforgettable detention."

"That was a lovely train ride." Celeste said sarcastically.

"Dad, let me help you put up the tent." Lauran said while grabbing a pole falling on George Weasley.

"Gee Uncle George," I said, "we had our tent up ages ago. Need some help?"

"No thanks Riley, I've got it." George pulled out his wand and waved it. The tent immediately popped into place. "I'd best hope your mum doesn't see me using magic. I'd be in for it then."

"You kids go run off and find your friends." Fred said laughing as George struggled to put up the final tent and gave up, waving his wand again.

"We'll go find out friends, but poor Greg here can't do that." Celeste said, taunting her younger brother. "He hasn't got any."

"Yeah, I wonder how many friends you'd have if it weren't for Riley." Greg shot back.

"Hey, don't go dragging me into this." I protested.

"I'd still have more than you." Celeste retaliated.

"Let's just go." I set off in a random direction.

"Fine, come if you must, pig-head." Celeste struck once more at her brother before following me into the campground.

We walked through the campground filled with British, French, Scottish and many other nationalities of people. I was constantly waving to people from school and friends of my parents as we walked along. We hadn't seen any of our closest friends yet.

"Potter!" someone called from up ahead. "Celeste, Lauran, over here!" It was Colby Seaworth.

"Hey, Seaworth," I greeted him before we had reached his family's campground. "Hello Mrs. Seaworth."

"Hello dear." Mrs. Seaworth pulled me into a hug before greeting the rest of the party. I had met her at the beginning of the summer after getting off of the train.

"Colby, come here for a second." Celeste pulled her boyfriend away from the group. He was red in the face.

"Ah, so that's her boyfriend?" Greg asked. Lauran and I nodded. "Hmm, things just got more interesting."

"Don't you even think about it!" Lauran warned her younger brother. "She'll smack you all the way to America if you're not careful."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything…" Greg said, then added under his breath, "yet."

I laughed but stopped when I saw another familiar face coming over. "There's Lauran's boyfriend. We'd better get out of here if we want to keep sane. None of them have seen each other all summer."

"Let's go!" Greg and I walked off after saying goodbye to Mrs. Seaworth.

"Oy, Potter! Over here!" We had just gone around the corner when someone else called my name. It turned out to be Julia Johnson and her older sister Olivia.

"Hi Julia, hi Olivia," I waved walking over to the pair.

"Who's that?" Julia asked, pointing to Greg. "I didn't know you had a little brother."

"Greg? Naw, he's Celeste and Lauran Weasley's little brother. They just saw their boyfriends for the first time all summer." I said rolling my eyes.

"And you got ditched." Olivia stated.

"Well, we sort of ditched them. Greg and I would probably do more damage than good. I've got to go. I need to find my dad; he should be around here somewhere. See you later?"

"Yeah, see you in detention Potter." Olivia replied grinning.

Greg and I wound our way through the campground. "Do you know where you're going?" Greg asked.

"I've got a feeling. Lily's not going to be a pleasant face. I'm not looking forward to this at all." I replied shaking my head.

Greg was the only person who fully believed that Lily was horrible, that she could be a danger to mankind as we know it. Even Celeste and Lauran didn't fully believe me.

"Look, there they are." Greg pointed to a large tent with three figures sitting in the front.

"Please let it be Dad and two of his friends. Please, please, please!" I knew all too well that it was Lily sitting there with Mum and Dad, but there's no harm in hoping.

"Look Mum, it's your other daughter." Drat, Lily was the first to see me. "And she seems to have brought a little friend."

"Hi Dad, hi Mum." I forced a smile. "You're looking well Lily. Feeling better I expect?"

"Hi Riley! Come give your dad a hug. Hello Greg, it's nice to see you." Dad pulled me into a hug.

"Hello Riley, you look like you've been well taken care of." Mum didn't even attempt to hug me. At least she wasn't putting any fronts up anymore of pretending that she wanted me as much as Lily.

"So, um, how have you been doing?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Better than when you were around," Lily said snidely.

"Lily, that was uncalled for, however true it was." Mum sort of defended me.

"Well I can see that I'm not wanted around here so… I'll see you later Dad." I fought to keep the grin that usually came so easily on my face. "Come on Greg, this is pointless." I turned and walked off without as much as a goodbye from Mum or Lily. Dad at least kept up politeness and said he'd see me later. At least I had one family member that I was actually related to that cared about me.

"Wow that was worse then usual." Greg pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly a wanted family member by Mum or Lily." I replied; I had gotten used to that fact a long time ago.

"Well, you just don't happen to be related to most of your family. That's okay, your dad wasn't related to his either." Greg tried to sound cheerful.

"Yeah… Are you hungry? I definitely am. Let's go eat." And with that we went back to the Weasley family tents to eat.

* * *

AN/ Ya that's the first chapter... What do you think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The World Cup

"Wow, these are good seats." Lauran commented on our World Cup seats inside of the top box.

"Yes they are." George replied, "Hey look there's Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Ah yes, and there's Bill and Charlie. In fact everyone's here except the Woods, our lovely parents, and Percy, plus the rest of Harry's family." Fred added.

"Look across the pitch." I said, "It's our favorite person, Malfoy."

"Riley, I thought we were trying to find our FRIENDS not the people we despise." Celeste said pointedly.

"I know but his head is so abnormally large it was hard to miss." I replied.

"Ah, there's Julia. And I see Jaclyn next to her. Ah, there's Amity." Lauran had just pointed out most of the rest of the Gryffindor girls in less then a minute.

"Yeah, and you know not to bother looking for Chloe or Emma. Emma's parents are Muggles and Chloe said they couldn't get tickets." I pointed out. That was all of the 2nd year Gryffindor girls. There were eight of us.

"Wow, there are eight of you. Uncle Ron said they only had five in their year." Greg spoke up.

"The school's grown a good bit since they were there." Lauran said.

"Ah, there's the Woods and Mum and Dad." George said. Everyone stood up to greet everyone else and seats were move around.

"Great," I mumbled, "Here's Lily and the only front row seat left is next to me."

"Don't look at me." Greg informed me, "I'm not sitting next to her. There's no way!"

"Please," I said making a pouting face. "You still owe me for earlier in the summer when you broke your Mum's favorite flower pot and I-"

"Okay, okay, don't talk about that! I'll trade you seats. And you'd better be grateful."

"Don't worry, I am."

"Kids you're lucky. I wish I was back at Hogwarts this year." Mrs. Weasley said longingly.

"That's what you said last time Mum." Ron pointed out.

"I sure wouldn't mind just watching it sometime." My dad said.

"Oh, that's right. Not your best experience was it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well family, I hope you're ready for some Quidditch. We've had an awful time keeping the Muggles from being suspicious. There's one manager who needs ten memory charms a day to keep him happy." Percy Weasley had come into the box. That had to mean that the match was about to start since Percy was the head of Wizard Security.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE PROUD TO WELCOME ALL OF YOU VISITORS TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP HOSTED BY ENGLAND. SO WOTHOUT FURTHER ADO WE WELCOME OUT THE FRENCH AND THE ENGLAND QUIDDITCH TEAMS AND THEIR MASCOTS." The announcer had magically magnified his voice so he could be heard throughout the Pitch.

"I PRESENT TO YOU THE ENGLISH TEAM OF OLIVER WOOD, SEAN CROSBY, MARJA WILCOX, SOPHIE KINGSTON, JULIAN RUTHERFELD, CHARLES KNIGHTLY, AND EVERETT WILSON!

"I PRESENT TO YOU THE FRENCH TEAM WITH JAQUES WATKINS, ARIANE NEWMAN, ARMAND JACOBS, BERN DELACOUR, CHASE WIDAKER, CLARKE KENTERS, AND CORINNE HODGEPECKINS!

"HERE IS OUR REFEREE FOR THE GAME, DWIGHT SHUNPIKE. THE SNITCH IS RELEASED, THE QUAFFLE IS THROWN, AND THEY'RE OFF!

"WILCOX CATCHES THE QUAFFLE, PASSES IT TO KINGSTON WHO PASSES IT TO CROSBY BEHIND HER BACK. CROSBY TOSSES IT BACK TO KINGSTON AND KINGSTON SHOOTS…

OH, THAT WAS SOME NICE BEATING BY FRENCH BEATER WIDAKER! JACOBS IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE, HE PASSES IT TO NEWMAN WHO PASSES IT TO DELACOUR WHO IN TURN PASSES IT TO JACOBS. THEY'RE CLOSING IN ON THE ENGLISH GOALPOSTS. NEWMAN TAKES THE QUAFFLE AND SHE SHOOTS... WOW, NICE SAVE THERE BY OLIVER WOOD. WOOD PASSES THE QUAFFLE TO KINGSTONWHO TAKES OFF DOWN THE PITCH TOWARD THE FRENCH GOALPOSTS!"  
The game went on like that for a long time with neither team scoring. Neither Seeker had seen the Snitch the whole game. I had caught sight of it multiple times already. One time it was flying around Oliver Wood's head. I spotted the Snitch again fluttering just above the grass on the pitch. Someone had to see it eventually!

"WHAT'S THIS? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TAKE A LOOK AT HODGEPECKINS AND WILSON. THEY'VE BOTH GONE INTO SPLENDID DIVES. THERE'S THE SNITCH, SEE IT THERE JUST ABOVE THE MIDDLE OF THE PITCH? AND HODGEPECKINS PULLS AHEAD A LITTLE BUT WILSON SOARS BACK MATCHING HER FOR SPEED AND DISTANCE. THEY'RE NECK AND NECK! WILSON'S PULLING OUT IN FRONT, BUT CAN HE PULL OUT OF THE DIVE IN TIME. HODGEPECKINS IS SLOWING DOWN; SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HIT THE GROUND AT THAT SPEED. WILSON STICKS HIS ARM OUT, HE CATCHES THE SNITCH!

"HE'S WON THE GAME BUT CAN HE PULL OUT OF THE DIVE? YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WILSON HAS PULLED OUT OF THE DIVE! THIS IS ONE VICTORY ENGLAND WILL NEVER FORGET! ENGLAND WINS THE MATCH 150-0! I THINK THEY WERE PRETTY WELL MATCHED IN THIS GAME. PLEASE BE SAFE WITH YOUR CELEBRATING AND THINGS. HAVE A SAFE TRIP HOME AND REMEMBER, MADAME MAXINE'S ALL PURPOSE SCUM REMOVER GETS OUT THE TOUGH STAINS IN YOUR HOME."

"That was the WORST World Cup game I've ever seen." Lily said snidely.

"They were fairly well matched and both teams played hard," I said ignoring Lily's comment. "Corinne Hodgepeckins backed off too soon; she could have pulled out of that dive. It wasn't quite vertical so you could use the momentum to pull you horizontal."

"Uh, sure you could." Greg said, "I don't do the dives so I wouldn't know. But I think Corinne Hodgepeckins should have kept going; she lost the match for France."

"Not her fault," Lauran said, "She would have kept flying if Armand Jacobs hadn't signal to back off she might have caught it. He'd rather lose a game then lose such an outstanding Seeker."

"Yeah, I noticed that he signaled for her to back off too." Celeste put in, "but if it was me I'd have let her try, she knows her limits."

"Come on kids," George Weasley said, "let's go back to the tents and get some sleep. Nothing much but drinking and some fireworks will be happening for the rest of the night."

"But the parties are the best part dad!" Celeste insisted.

"Yes, but your mum wouldn't let you go to them if she was on her deathbed." George replied quietly.

* * *

A/N: Ans there's chapter 2! woot woot! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Night Before School

"Girls, are you sure you have everything?" Alicia Weasley asked for the billionth time.

"Yes Mum, we have everything. Now calm down." Celeste replied irritably.

"Well if you're sure then I'll go check with your friends." She turned and left the room to go and bother the two rooms full of boys.

After the Quidditch World Cup most of us had decided to spend the rest of our vacation in the Leaky Cauldron, in other words the entire Weasley family, the Woods (Spencer and his mom), the Seaworth family and Dean were all staying there oh, and me. I found this particularly funny since we weren't more than an hour's drive from the Weasley house even in the worst traffic.

"Honestly, she's asked us like a billion times if we had everything. I was completely packed the first time she asked." Celeste complained.

"I'm going downstairs." Lauran said. "You two want to come?"

"Yeah, let's go." I replied shutting my trunk, "I've been packed all day."

"The guys were finished ages ago." Celeste commented, "I wonder how long it'll take her to notice."

"I hope they're fully packed. If they're not then…" Alicia muttered as she came back down the hallway. "All packed then?"

"Yes, Mum, we've been packed." Lauran pointed out.

"Right, I think everyone's in the parlor. You mustn't stay down there for too long, we have to get up early tomorrow to get to the Train."

"Okay Mum." Celeste rolled her eyes.

"What took you so long?" Colby asked as we walked in. Celeste took a seat next to him and Lauran sat next to Dean, go figure.

"What do you expect with Mum's hovering? It makes you all nervous and forgetful." Celeste cringed.

"Spencer's still packing. I think his plan is to miss the Hogwarts Express so he doesn't have to go back to school." Dean laughed.

"So," I whispered to Greg, "You take Celeste and Colby's conversation and I'll take Lauran's and Dean's. You know you're getting better at this whole dropping-embarrassing-moments-thing."

"It's a gift." He replied before scooting off close enough to Celeste and Colby to listen for the opportune time to jump into their conversation and bring up embarrassing moments.

"There's something I like about that kid." I muttered as I slowly snuck closer to Lauran and Dean's conversation.

I hadn't been there for more than a minute when I heard Greg say, "Hey Mum, remember that time when Celeste was six and we went to the zoo and she tripped and fell into the elephant dung?"

"Oh, yes, that was the cutest thing. Have I ever told you about that?" Alicia Weasley turned back to Mrs. Seaworth and started telling the whole story.

Colby was laughing and Celeste turned crimson as she tried to smack Greg on the back of the head. Greg dodged her swing and vacated her range saying, "I can see when I'm not wanted."

"Nice job," I said. "Now what's really fun is when you do it to the adults. I don't know haw many times I've pulled stunts like that and my Mum had to pretend to laugh while she was really trying to keep from dying of embarrassment. Now, watch a pro."

I listened for the perfect moment. It came when Lauran told Dean that she used to hate setting the table.

"Oh, yes I remember that Lauran. You used to set an extra place for your imaginary friend. What was his name? He was a giraffe named Gaffie, right?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes," Lauran mumbled as Dean laughed.

"And when I came over for dinner you told Gaffy he had to eat outside because it wasn't polite for a Giraffe to eat at the table with guests over." I continued relentlessly.

"Riley, can I talk to you for a second!" Celeste yanked my arm and pulled me out of the chair, "Come on, you too bullet head!"

"If you mean me then… OUCH! Let go will you?" Greg stood in the hall massaging his arm.

"What the heck are you playing at?" Celeste demanded.

"Whatever do you mean my dearest friend?" I smiled innocently.

"You know what she means!" Lauran said angrily.

"I most certainly do not, and if you continue to rage like this without explaining to me what it is you mean then my counterpart and I will take our leave of you." I said politely.

"You're so aggravating sometimes! Why don't you grow up? We're not kids anymore! You're ruining everything" Celeste shouted.

Flinching I replied, "Well I'm so sorry to be spoiling your life. Your _boyfriends_ must be waiting so I'm going to leave you alone. If there's one thing I learned from my mum and sister it's when you're not wanted. Come on Greg, let's go." I set off up the stairs.

"Riley, that's not what she meant. Come back here!" Lauran called after me.

"Shut up, it is EXACTLY what I meant. She's going around embarrassing us in front of out boyfriends and teaching Greg how to do it seamlessly." Celeste turned on Lauran.

Pulling Greg down I sat on the top step listening. "Ah, only five minutes before they caught on tonight. They're getting better." I commented above the yelling.

"Who's yelling? What are you two doing sitting there listening to it?" Spencer had come out of his and Greg's room.

I grabbed his leg and yanked him down. "Be quiet for God's sake Wood, they'll hear you!" I waited until the shouting went away and then explained. "Well, let's see what other damage we can cause tonight Greg. You finish packing or Alicia's going to have a fit."

"All right, all right," Spencer went back into their room to finish packing.

"I've got an idea," Greg said, "Can we get into their trunks? Or did they lock them already?"

"They locked them but you're forgetting who you're talking to, I can pick most any lock." I pulled out a bobby pin and smiled a lopsided grin. "Ready when you are."

"Okay, let's go." Greg and I went into my room and picked the trunks' locks. "Now we've got to take Celeste's broom and- get the window will you- hang them up outside so they'll tap the window at night. Now where's your invisibility cloak?"

"Oh, I get it. We'll wrap it around the brooms so they can't see what's making the noise. I'll have to unrig everything while they go down to breakfast tomorrow." I said thoughtfully.

"Exactly, it's good to have you as a partner again." Greg said smiling mischievously.

"You too, just keep it up at school." I replied. "Now I'm going to bed to make it look like I'm mad at them. They'll feel horrible by tomorrow. And they won't have slept a wink, even if they don't feel bad." We laughed and Greg went off to his room to bed. I was going home tomorrow! Back to Hogwarts, thank God!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reliving a Memory

"Hurry and get your stuff on the train and then come out and say your goodbyes." Alicia Weasley pushed us towards the train door. We got on the train and started looking for a compartment.

"Here's one. Put your stuff in it and go back to your parents." I said, "I'll stay here with the stuff."

"But Mum wants you to-" Lauran protested.

"She's your mum and you'd better hurry up and get off to say goodbye." I interrupted.

"She's as good as your mum too." Lauran pointed out but got off the train anyway.

I leaned out the window and waved to the Weasley family. They waved back. I glanced around for my dad and spotted him down at the other end of the platform. He'd never see me so I didn't wave.

"Ah, there's my sister," Lily said from the doorway of the compartment. "Dad wants you."

"I'll be there in a second." I said glaring at her.

"Fine, I'll just go and tell him that you're down here then." Lily replied smugly.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Hey Riley, we may want to move to the other end of the train. I just saw Lily down here." Colby said as he came into the compartment.

"Nope, she's at the other end of the train. Apparently my dad wants to see me. You'd best stay here with our stuff if you're done with your goodbyes." I said.

"Okay, but hurry, we don't have much time before the train leaves." Colby urged me to go fast.

I got off of the train and went to find my dad. It didn't take very long since he was coming in my direction.

"Hey Kiddo, you have a good summer?" Dad asked as I hugged him.

"It was decent." I replied. "Dad?"

"What?"

"How'd our family get so messed up?" I asked the question that had been bothering me all summer.

"Well, Kiddo, that's a tough question to answer. I think it all started with your Mum. She wanted one little girl, only one and she got two. She picked deciding that she couldn't love the other one as much. That's how this mess started. But remember Riley that I'll always love you." Dad ruffled my hair like he used to do when I was little and I grinned lopsidedly at him.

"I'd better get on the train. Love you Dad." I went to get on the train struggling to hold in my anger. So that was it, I had never been wanted by my mother.

"Riley Elizabeth Potter, what were you thinking not coming out to say good-bye?" Alicia Weasley had spotted me. "You come here this instant and give us your good-byes!"

Grinning I hugged both Alicia and George and told them good-bye. Then I got on the train and went to find my friends. They were all in the compartment when I got there.

"Mum wasn't too happy that you didn't say good-bye. You'd better go out now and tell her." Celeste said as I walked through the door.

"I already did." I sat down and realized I had been wrong earlier. Most of our gang of friends was there but Wood wasn't. "Hey, where's Wood?" I asked.

"He's gone off with the other first-year Gryffindors. Why?" Lauran asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering where that bumble-head had gone this time." I replied.

"Did you see the little genius?" Celeste asked me.

"I assume you're referring to Greg and no, I haven't seen him."

"He's probably off trying to make some friends." Celeste added, "I hope he does because then he won't be bugging us all term."

"Yeah, I don't like when he decides to tag along." Lauran admitted.

"Whatever you say," I commented. I didn't feel the same way as they did on the subject of their little brother. I liked to have him around because he seemed like my little brother too and I wouldn't ever take for granted that family feeling.

Celeste, Lauran, Colby, and Dean spent the entire first half of the train ride talking about God knows what. I wasn't listening and was completely bored. I decided to slip off and find someone I knew to talk to.

"Riley! How was your summer?" Olivia Johnson called from the compartment I had just passed.

"Hey, Detention Buddy!" I was happy to hear one familiar voice other than those of my lovesick friends. "It was… survivable." I finished lamely.

"That bad?" Olivia asked. "I think my sister is in the next car."

"Thanks, Celeste and Lauran are driving me crazy." I made a face causing her to laugh, "So, see you in Detention?"

"You can count on it." She replied smiling. "But I'm going to out do any prank you pull this year."

"We'll see about that." I replied. "I've got a secret weapon." I grinned mischievously and went to find Olivia's younger sister Julia.

I heard Greg's voice coming from the compartment next to the end of the car. I listened for a moment before I decided to go in.

"What do you think you were doing leaving me with your crazy sisters?" I demanded as I walked into the compartment. Greg sat on one side and had been talking to a brown haired boy that I didn't recognize.

"Sorry about that Riley," Greg didn't sound very sorry at all but I didn't care, I just liked giving him a hard time. "This is Logan. He's a first year too."

"Hi." I said to this Logan guy.

"Hi." He replied quietly.

"Glad to see you've made a friend. Celeste will be happier since she seemed to be afraid you'd be following her around all year." I said grinning my somewhat lopsided grin.

"There's this girl hanging around bugging us about some toad or something. If you see her, make her go away, please." Greg begged.

"So now I get to chase off first-year girls." I muttered and turned to leave. I did see a girl coming down the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Morgan. Have you seen a toad around? A boy named Scott has lost one." The girl wasn't a bit shy.

"Nope, I haven't seen one. And those two in there just ate too much candy and aren't feeling very well at all. I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I put on a serious face as I lied to the girl.

"Um, okay. Thanks for telling me. I was going to go in there next. What's your name?" The girl spoke extremely fast, I think she was nervous.

"Me? I'm Riley, Riley Potter. See you around Morgan." I felt the girl's stare all the way down the hall. I passed into the next car and heard the familiar voices of some of the Gryffindor girls and guys.

"Where have you been?" Julia asked me as I walked into the compartment that was filled with the Gryffindor 2nd year girls, Aaron Howe and Clark Kenton, two Gryffindor guys.

"I was down at the other end of the train with the Weasley twins and their boyfriends. Honestly I don't even think they noticed I left." I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed.

"What did you think of that World Cup match, Riley?" Clark asked.

"I think that Corinne Hodgepeckins broke off her dive too soon, even though Jacobs signaled her to break the dive off. She could have leveled it off and won the game." I said honestly.

"That's what I was saying but Aaron and Jaclyn both think that she would have gotten into trouble if she hadn't followed the order." Clark replied.

"Who cares if you get into a little trouble? If she won the game for France then she couldn't have gotten into too much trouble." I glanced at Jaclyn when she snorted at this comment.

"I hate to point it out, but not everyone's like you Riley. Some people actually try to avoid trouble, not cause it." Jaclyn laughed.

"I guess. Hey, I just thought of something. Amity, did you parents say anything about something happening at Hogwarts this year?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't tell me what. Why do you ask?" Amity suddenly sounded suspicious.

"Several people mentioned it. I think something is happening at Hogwarts this year that doesn't happen very often." I said thoughtfully.

"You know more than you're letting on, come on out with it!" Julia demanded.

"Well, I do have a theory; mind you it's only a theory. I think that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament again." This statement had better reactions then I could have hoped.

"What!"

"No way, wasn't it banned?"

"Yep, but they brought it back before when my dad was in school. They could bring it back again." I replied.

"No way, Cedric Diggory died last time." Julia's mum had known Diggory when she went to school.

"Yeah, and people had died before and they still brought it back. They thought it was safe." I pointed out.

"Yeah, they sure were proved wrong that time." Clark said snorting.

"We don't have anything to worry about." Chloe pointed out, "There's no way one of us second-years would be allowed to enter."

"Too bad, I thought it might be kind of fun to enter." Aaron looked crestfallen.

"You just want to be school champion. You'd flake out during the first test." Emma said laughing.

"I would not, okay maybe I would but Riley wouldn't." Aaron said honestly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't enter that thing to save my life. It nearly killed my dad if you don't remember." I shook my head. "It's just not worth it."

"I'm with you on that one Riley," Clark said. "I don't want to die, especially not in a contest that the top witches and wizards think is safe."

"When you put it that way I have to say I agree." Aaron admitted.

"Hey Riley, where's Spencer Wood?" Amity suddenly asked.

"Don't ask me, but I think he's off with Zack, Sean, and Justin." I shrugged. "It's not like I really care who he's with."

"You never told us where you went after you won that Quidditch match last year. You remember? When you disappeared and then came back all beat up and bloody." Amity grilled me.

"Yeah, I remember. You don't want to hear about that." I replied trying to divert attention unsuccessfully.

"I know why you were mad, Wood had just dumped you. I'm not sure why but he went to the Hospital Wing later that night. He wouldn't talk about it afterwards." Aaron remembered.

"Fine, if you really want me to tell you I have to give you some… family background for it to make sense." I told the story with the whole compartment hanging on my every word. It got darker and we were close to Hogwarts when I finished.

"Wow, no wonder you didn't want to talk about it. I guess you and Spencer are still kind of rocky." Julia observed.

"I had noticed you weren't talking to him very much at the end of term but I thought you had some sort of row or something, nothing like that." Amity said shaking her head.

"Hey, looks like we're here. Thankfully, I wanted to come home all summer." I said.

"I know what you mean," Julia said, "I felt like I was in some hotel or something all summer."

We got up and went to get into the horseless carriages that would carry us up to the school. We talked as we made our way into the school and sat in the Great Hall. Then the 1st years came in and the Sorting began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tri-Wizard Tournament

"Crap, she's in Gryffindor too." Greg remarked as the girl named Morgan crossed to the Gryffindor table. He and Logan had both been placed in Gryffindor. He was sitting between Logan and me.

"Hello, I'm awfully glad to have been put in Gryffindor. If I'd been put in Slytherin I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" Morgan had already started talking to us as she sat down opposite Greg.

"_I_ would've, but there are others…" I trailed off pretending to listen to the Headmaster's speech. Thankfully it was a short speech and we were allowed to eat fairly soon.

"I'm starved." Wood stated from my other side.

I had no idea how I had gotten stuck beside him. Lauran was across the table from me and I entertained myself by making faces at her right after she had taken a big drink.

"Stop it Riley!" Lauran exclaimed after she had hit me full in the face with a mouthful of it.

"You want me to stop? Honestly, I'm not the one spitting jolly old drink in my friend's face." I pulled another face and was rewarded with another fit of giggles.

"Are you always like this?" Morgan asked skeptically. "Do you always bother each other while you're eating?"

"Um, I guess so." I looked at the girl thoughtfully.

"Why does it bother you?" Greg asked hopefully.

"Me? No, it doesn't. I was just wondering." She replied as Greg's face fell.

"Okay then, good to know." I replied as I exchanged looks with Greg. "So are your parents a witch and wizard or Muggles?" I asked trying to keep some sort of conversation going.

"They're Muggles. And, of course, I don't have to ask who _your_ parents are. I already read all about _that_." She replied.

"Yeah, okay, what about Wood. Do you know who his parents are?" I asked, shifting the subject away from me.

"I'm guessing he's the son of Oliver Wood." She replied smartly.

"Yep, though I'm not a Quidditch player anymore." He said, entering the conversation.

"You're not _WHAT_?" Several people exclaimed at once.

"I'm not going to play Quidditch this year." Spencer stated.

"Judging from your face, Colby, you already know this." I said with one eyebrow up.

"Yes, although I can't say I'm very happy about it." Colby sighed. "Spencer told me at the end of last term."

I hit Spencer on the back of his head.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" He exclaimed.

"For quitting you idiot and for not telling me you were quitting." I hit him again.

"Can you hit any harder?" He asked.

"Want to find out?" I returned getting ready to smack him again.

"**_NO!_** I didn't tell you because we weren't exactly speaking at the time." He explained.

"That's all the more reason to tell me!" I exclaimed. "It would have made me happy at the time to know that you were quitting. See, you could have avoided my hitting you by telling me when you made the decision."

"No, you just would've hit me harder." He retaliated.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's lucky for you that you stayed out of range. Why'd you quit?" I asked.

"Quidditch was and is my dad's thing. I just don't want to be just like him." Wood trailed off.

"Yeah right," I shook my head disbelievingly. I knew him too well to believe that pack of lies but it seemed to satisfy everyone else.

Colby suddenly snapped his head to look at me, "You aren't quitting too. I won't let you!"

"Yeah, me over here, I'm not planning to." I said shocked he would even get such an idea.

"Students may I have your attention please." The Headmaster's voice boomed across the Great Hall. "I will let you return to your feasts in a moment but first let me inform you of the great honor that has been bestowed upon our school. We have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. The Minister of Magic feels that it's time to give the tournament another try. We have been bestowed the honor of hosting the tournament once again. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving on Halloween. The only students allowed to enter will be those in the 6th or 7th year. Please be ready to cheer on your School Champion. Now, I hope that you enjoy the rest of your feast."

The Great Hall buzzed with excitement. People were talking loudly and excitedly all up and down the tables. I saw Julia's look of amazement and shrugged. It had been fairly obvious to me what had been going on.

"Wow, that age limit thing stinks." Spencer said dejectedly. "Wouldn't you want to enter, Riley?"

"No way, I wouldn't enter that contest if you paid me a million bucks! I wouldn't live to use the money." I exclaimed.

"Riley, you'd be perfectly fine. Nothing could kill you, they'd make sure of it." Lauran said soothingly.

"That's what they said the last time." I muttered. "I don't see Cedric Diggory around anywhere."

"You-Know-Who's not around anymore. Nobody else could pull off that kind of a stunt." Celeste rolled her eyes as if I was being stupid.

"Yeah, well I'm only starting my 2nd year; I'd make a fool of myself even if I didn't get myself killed." I retorted. "I'm not going to risk it!"

"Whatever you say Riley," Spencer started talking to the other 2nd years.

"Celeste's wrong," Greg said quietly, "There's someone else who could pull off that stunt and you're not exactly her favorite person. I'd be careful around Lily if I were you."

* * *

AN/ So that's chapter what # are we on? Oh, yeah, 5! Plese review, I'd like to know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tri-wizard Tidings

"Riley, wake up!"

I was rudely awoken the next morning by an excited looking Julia. It was barely even light outside yet.

"Waddaya want?" I grumbled sleepily.

"Get out of bed and you'll see." Julia ran across the room to wake up the next person.

"You're crazy!" I shouted as I dragged myself out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Wait till you see!" Julia woke up the rest of the 2nd year girls and we all followed her down the stairs leading out of the dormitory. There was already a large sign posted on the bulletin board and most of the Gryffindors were already up and dressed.

"They cancelled Quidditch for the year!" Colby shouted loudly and angrily to Celeste.

"Gee, I wasn't expecting that." I replied sarcastically as Celeste tried to soothe her boyfriend.

I went to see what the sign said. Pushing my way through the crowd I craned my neck to see why everyone was in a tizzy.

ATTENTION HOGWARTS STUDENTS:

THERE HAS BEEN A CHANGE IN PLANS REGARDING THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT. THE STUDENTS FROM OUR FELLOW WIZARDING SCHOOLS WILL BE ARRIVING TONIGHT. WE WILL BE HOLDING A WELCOME BALL AND FEAST TO CELEBRATE. PLEASE COME TO THE ENTRANCE HALL AT 4:00 FULLY DRESSED AND READY. THE FIRST CLASSES OF THE TERM WILL BE POSTPONED UNTIL TOMORROW. WE WILL NOT BE HOLDING QUIDDITCH THIS YEAR, SO PLEASE DO NOT WORRY ABOUT TRY-OUTS.

"They're coming today!" I exclaimed as I ran up to Celeste and Lauran. "And there's going to be another ball." I grimaced as I remembered last year's ball experience. My hand went to my scar on my forehead.

"Well, we'd better get ready then!" Celeste was already halfway up the stairs to the dormitories.

"We've got until 4 o'clock, smart one. I'm going to go eat first. Are you coming or not?" I yelled after her before exiting the portrait hole.

"Riley, can I ask you something?" I had barely gotten three steps out of the portrait hole when the first guy asked me to the ball that night. It was going to be a fun day.

"Hey Greg!" I greeted Greg cheerfully as I plopped down next to him at breakfast.

"Hey Riley, how many people have asked you?" Greg asked immediately.

"What? Oh to the Ball, I'd say about ten." I replied shrugging. "I didn't even know half of them."

"Pay up Logan! He said only five people would have asked you." Greg explained at my puzzled expression.

"Yeah, but has she said 'yes' to any of them." Logan looked questioningly at me. He appeared to be over his shy faze, at least when it came to his money.

"No, I don't think I'm going to go." I replied.

"We're even Greg. I don't owe you anything." Logan crossed his arms and refused to say anything more on the subject.

"Did Wood ask you yet? 'Cause I think you can't refuse him." Greg asked.

"No, but I wouldn't go with him after last year even if he had." I rolled my eyes and started eating breakfast.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, what is up with this lack of reviewing? I'd like to know what you think! No new chapters until I get at least 1 review!

Love From, MotherCrumpet


	7. Chapters 7 & 8

Chapter 7: An Exciting Entrance

"Are you ready?" I called to Celeste and Lauran across the room. "We need to go."

"I'm ready. What do you think?" Celeste turned around and struck a pose.

"You look nice, you too Lauran. Now come on we've got to go!" I hurried down the stairs in my dress robes. It wasn't the same pair I had worn last year seeing as how those had gotten blood all over them. But let's not go into that.

"Where are we going?" Lauran called from somewhere behind my right shoulder.

"Down to the Entrance Hall, after that I don't know." I called back as we joined the flow of students all hurrying to the Entrance Hall.

"Follow me students! Please order yourselves by House and by year! Get in straight lines along the front path just outside the door, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on the right with Hufflepuff and Slytherin on the left!" the shouting Professor was barely audible over the din.

Professor Delacour was frantically trying to arrange the overly excited students in some order. I decided she could use some help since hardly anyone could hear what she was saying. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and blew, hard! Everyone instantly shut-up.

"Listen up! The teachers want you to arrange yourselves on either side of the path outside the door, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on the right with Hufflepuff and Slytherin facing them on the left. Line up by year and House. Get moving!" I said loudly so that my voice would carry throughout the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you Miss Potter, but we can take it from here." Professor Delacour started telling some first year Hufflepuffs to get a move on and get out the door so they weren't blocking the doors.

Shrugging I continued down into the Entrance Hall and out the front doors to the grounds outside and started getting some first years in their proper places. Then I joined my friends in the 2nd year Gryffindor line. I wondered how the other schools would choose to arrive this year. They always came in style; that much was sure.

It had to have been between twenty and thirty minutes after we had assembled when we saw it. Down in Hogsmeade there was a giant flash of light and a huge boom. Fairly soon a glowing carriage was seen to be traveling up the road at a remarkable pace. I'm sure it occurred to every single one of us that the carriage might be going too fast to stop properly. Sure enough it barreled around the school before rocketing back around the other side and coming to an abrupt halt smack dab in the middle of our lines of welcoming students.

The door on the carriage opened and a pair of sparkling steps unfolded. Out of the carriage stepped a very large lady, half giant by the looks of her, and an equally large man. I recongnized them right away as being Madame Maxime and Hagrid, who had gotten married shortly after things with Voldemort were wrapped up.

These two large persons were followed by an unimpressive group of students, at least compared to the two half giants. The large crowd of Hogwarts students ooh-ed and ah-ed quite effectively.

"Madame Maxime and Hagrid it is so nice to see you again. I suppose we should get your students inside. They're looking quite cold; those uniforms really aren't warm enough for Hogwarts weather." Professor Delacour hurried the medium sized group of students into the castle.

It couldn't have been five minutes later that people started pointing at something approaching on the horizon. We watched it grow larger and larger until finally…

"It's a boat! And it's sailing on the land!" An overly excited first-year was heard to yell.

"He's right you know." I commented to Celeste who was looking skeptical that a boat was really 'sailing on the land.'

The boat pulled into the lake and a boarding ramp was extended over the side. A lone figure got off the ship. He walked up to Professor Delacour and they whispered quietly for a few minutes before the school nurse was fetched and they headed back to the boat. The three got onto the boat and emerged a little later with a fourth figure and were being tailed by another dozen or so more people. The group of people passed and there was silence for an extended amount of time before…

"Blimey, that was Corinne Hodgepeckins, the Quidditch star!" A fifth-year student shouted.

"What the heck is she doing here?" Colby said, sounding half-awed half-doubtful.

"I'd say she attends Durmstrang." I replied coolly, "Come on, let's go inside. I'm going to freeze to death out here."

Turning on my heel I led the students of Hogwarts into the Great Hall where we joined the thirty students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, along with their headmasters.

"Wait a second, that's Viktor Krum. I didn't know he was Durmstrang's headmaster." I said to no one in particular.

"Please students, have a seat. I'm very excited to welcome our guests from our sister schools to Hogwarts. This is Madame Maxime and Monsieur Hagrid from Beauxbatons and Professor Krum from Durmstrang. Please, make our guests feel at home." The headmaster spoke in a loud, calm voice.

I looked around the room and noticed that the House tables had been replaced by many smaller tables. I found a table and beckoned over Celeste & Colby, Lauran & Dean, Logan, Greg, and, much to Greg's dislike, Morgan.

"Come on Colby, let's go dance." Celeste pulled Colby off onto the dance floor. Lauran and Dean followed them.

"Looks like we've been ditched," I commented to a sulky Greg as Logan agreed to dance with Morgan.

"I have, you haven't," Greg pointed to an approaching figure. "Looks like Wood hasn't forgotten about you."

"Great, you know who he came with right?" I asked Greg.

"Nobody?"

"No, he came with Amity Marcellus." I replied grinning triumphantly. "That means I don't have to worry about him being pig-headed."

Sure enough Wood walked right past us to meet Amity who had lost him in the crowd.

"Would you like to dance?" A tall, handsome boy that I didn't recognize asked me.

"Um, I don't want to leave Greg by himself." I replied trying to weasel my way out of dancing.

"That is not a problem; my friend will dance with him. Caroline, please come and dance with this boy. I am called Brian. You are Riley Potter, no?"

"No, I mean yes." I tried to pretend I wasn't confused, but it wasn't working very well.

"How is it here at Hogwarts? You like, no?" Brian spoke with a French accent and I struggled to understand what the heck he was saying.

"I love it here at Hogwarts; it's like a home to me." I replied as we started around the dance floor.

"It is very nice, a little drafty and cold, but it is nice."

The song ended and I returned to our table to find Greg glaring at me. Sighing I sat next to him.

"What's wrong now?" I asked him, exasperated.

"Why can't she dance with me?" Greg asked.

"Oh, did Caroline not dance with you?" I imitated Brian's queer accent.

"Oh, I danced with her, I'm talking about Morgan." Greg looked past where Wood and Amity were dancing happily to see Logan dancing with Morgan.

"I was right, you DO like her!" I exclaimed.

"No, no I don't! I just thought maybe she'd want to dance with me." Greg had turned that famous shade of Weasley blush pink.

"Ask her you dope. If you like her and want to dance with her just ask her, don't be an idiot."

I rolled my eyes and looked to where Wood was standing with Amity. An especially slow song had come on and they were dancing slowly, merely rocking back and forth. Then Wood leaned down and kissed her. I felt an extremely unwelcome feeling inside my chest. It was a feeling of jealousy, mixed with longing and regret. I shook my head as if to clear it and instantly the feeling was gone.

"Come on, if you want to dance with her then now's you chance. Go over there and cut-in." I shooed Greg away and sat looking at all the happy people dancing. I couldn't wait for the feast part of this.

"Do you want to dance?" Clark Kenton had come up behind me. "I saw you were dancing earlier with that guy from Beauxbatons. He's got a weird accent doesn't he?"

"Yeah," I said laughing, "Come on, let's dance. When do you think we'll eat? I'm starving."

We laughed and I took his arm and went off to dance. I thought I saw a flicker of anger and jealousy on Spencer Wood's face but I couldn't be sure. It only lasted an instant.

Chapter 8: He Said WHO?

"How many people do you think put their names in the Goblet last night?" I asked Celeste as we headed down to the Great Hall early the next morning.

"I don't know, but I did see the whole Beauxbatons lot doing that last night, including that Brian bloke that you danced with." Celeste couldn't help teasing me for that.

"Oy, what was I supposed to do? I hope a Gryffindor gets school champion though." We thought about this as we entered the noisy Great Hall.

The Goblet of Fire was standing in the front of the Hall on a pedestal with a rope around it. They had decided the best way to keep any students that were too young from entering was to put a teacher on guard at all times of the day and night. If you wanted to be School Champion you placed a piece of paper with your name and school on it in the Goblet. Tonight, when everyone was assembled for dinner, the Goblet would pick a Champion for each school to compete in the tournament. It was _supposed_ to be fool proof.

"Who do you think is going to be Hogwarts Champion?" Lauran asked, "I think it's going to be Braden Flout."

"Hmm, that's as good a guess as any," I replied, sitting down for breakfast.

Braden Flout was a 6th year Ravenclaw who everyone admired. He was very handsome and most of the Hogwarts girls had crushes on him. He had an interest in Elena Bryant, an extremely popular 5th year Ravenclaw who _every_ boy in the school had a crush of some degree on.

The day passed uneventfully. The whole school was buzzing about tonight and the first classes of the semester weren't very productive. Even the teachers talked excitedly about this person or that person, but one thing was agreed on by all, that being Braden Flout was the schools' favorite candidate. Lunch came and passed and the teachers in the afternoon gave up all attempts at holding class, except for Professor Delacour. And that's whose class I was in last.

"I know you are all excited, but we really must get down to business. We've already wasted one fine day of learning I'm not about to waste another. Please pull out you textbooks and find out how to turn a beetle into a button." Professor Delacor spoke in a no-nonsense voice.

The entire class hurried to do as she asked, even Amity and Wood who had been looking at each other and whispering quietly the whole time. I wanted to smack the two of them. I slammed my textbook on the desk and flipped through the pages. I already knew how to turn a beetle into a button, I had for ages, but if Professor Delacour wanted me to find out how to do so then I'd humor her.

"Miss Marcellus, stop that talking this instant and come up here to pass out these beetles. Don't be silly girl, they won't bite you. No everyone repeat the incantation after me, Transformous."

"Transformous," echoed the class.

"Very good, as soon as you get your beetle you may begin." Professor Delacour walked to her desk and sat down to watch the class.

"Transformous," I said lazily pointing my wand at the beetle which immediately changed into a shiny, black button.

"That's very good Miss Potter. Grab another beetle if you would and try to make a more interesting button this time." Professor Delacour called from across the room.

I grabbed another beetle and decided to try making a different kind of button this time. "Transformous," I said and the beetle turned into a pin on button that had 'I used to be a beetle' written neatly across it.

"Well, that's not quite what I had in mind, but it's very good all the same. You may leave early Miss Potter; I can see you don't need any more practice with beetles." Professor Delacour shooed me out of the door.

Hoping to enjoy some of the last nice weather of the year I went outside to walk around. I saw the Beauxbatons carriage near the forest and the Durmstrang ship anchored in the lake. I decided to avoid both of these and strolled towards what was once Hagrid's house. I noticed a light inside and figured that Maxime and Hagrid had probably set up camp inside. Sure enough Hagrid came out of the house a minute later.

"What're you doin' 'ere Riley? You're sposed tah be in class." Hagrid had spotted me right away.

"I got out early." I replied shrugging like it happened all the time which, in fact, it did.

"Ah, tha' sounds nice," Hagrid replied absently. "Tell yore father I said 'lo."

"Um, all right," I was suspicious but wasn't going to say anything more. "There's the bell I'm going back inside. I don't want to miss dinner."

"Nah, wouldn' want tha'." Hagrid said not paying attention at all as I walked off.

"Did you have fun?" Celeste asked sarcastically as I slid onto the bench beside her.

"No," I replied honestly.

The headmaster stood up as the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons filed in. He waited until the last one was seated then spoke, "Students of Hogwarts and honored guests. I am happy to announce that the time has come to see who the Champions will be. Before I turn it over to the Goblet of Fire I would like to say a few words. I am very proud of all of you and you would make me so much prouder if you would cheer as if one for your School's Champion. If there are no divisions among us, we will learn to act as one school. Now, if you will please Professor, I turn it over to the Goblet of Fire."

The Goblet was brought up from its pedestal to the Staff Table. Every eye in the Hall was on it, watching eagerly. It was placed on the table and everyone held his or her breath. Just when we decided it wasn't going to do anything at all, it glowed red. The whole Hall gasped as a single burnt looking piece of paper flew out of the Goblet and into the Headmaster's hand.

"The Beauxbatons Champion will be… Brian Hyman." The Headmaster called across the hall. There was cheering and whistling from most of the Beauxbatons students but a couple of girls were sobbing uncontrollably. The Hall fell silent as Brian was instructed to pass into the room behind the staff table. No sooner had the door closed then the Goblet was glowing red again.

"Ah, yes. The Durmstrang Champion is… Corinne Hodgepeckins." An extremely loud eruption of applause followed this statement as the famous Quidditch player followed Brian through the door. But the Hall fell completely silent as the Goblet turned a reddish color for the third and final time.

"Ah, finally the Hogwarts Champion is… Braden Flout!" The school sounded like it might explode. The Hall reverberated with hoots and hollers as Braden walked through the same door that Corinne and Brian had just passed through.

"Well, let me just say, let the feast begin." The Headmaster waved his arms and the House tables became laden with food.

I was just about to take a bite of the drumstick I had on my heavily laden plate when the Goblet glowed red. The noisy hall fell completely silent. People starred at it questioningly. The Goblet spit out a piece of paper that the Headmaster looked at for a minute then picked up, unfolded, and read aloud.

"Riley Potter. Hmm, peculiar, Miss Potter please follow the other Champions through the door. It appears as if Hogwarts will once again have two Champions."

"He said WHO?" I asked Celeste softly.

"He said you!" Celeste hissed as she gave me a sharp prod.

I slowly lowered my chicken and stood up. Nobody moved or made a sound. I got no applause and I walked silently through the indicated door. My blood ran cold. I was going to die trying to play this tournament. I was only a second-year. There was NO way I could survive this, let alone win it.

"Do they want us back out there?" Corinne Hodgepeckins asked curiously.

"No," was all I managed to say.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Braden Flout asked confusedly.

"My name came out of the Goblet." I replied. I thought they might be shocked but everyone started laughing.

"This is a joke, no? You are only a second-year, no? A little young for this tournament I am thinking." Brian said in a peculiar accent.

"It's no joke, but you don't have to believe me. I'm only a second-year." I glared around the room. Shock and realization registered on one face after the other.

"It's happening again? History is repeating itself?" Braden looked worried, "What do you reckon the chances are that I'll end up like Cedric Diggory?"

"No one is going to die," I said firmly. "Okay correction, none of you is going to die. I'm only a second-year; I'm never going to make it through the tournament."

They all laughed tensely. Then the door opened and we fell silent. The Headmasters and Headmistress of the schools proceeded into the room.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events." Madame Maxime commented dryly.

"We have been in this situation before. Riley did you manage to get your name in the Goblet of Fire?" All eyes turned to me as the Headmaster of Hogwarts asked me this.

"No," I replied, "I can honestly say that I did not."

"Well, it seems we have a mystery, one that will be solved. But you _four_ Champions have to compete now. Your names came out of the Goblet and there is no way out. We will get to the bottom of this. I wish you the best of luck and ask that you please join the other students at the feast. The other School Heads and I must discuss this turn of events." The Headmaster herded us out of the room and we all went back to our seats alone.

* * *

_A/N: The lack of reviews is really starting to bum me out! I know I said I wasn't updating until I got a review and this time I won't this is your last chance! by all rights I should have left a cliffhanger! So, what areyou waititng for!_ **REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**


	8. Chapter 9&10

Chapter 9: Planning and Weighing

"How'd you do it?" Celeste asked for the billionth time.

"I DIDN'T!" I was getting slightly angry.

"The least you could do would be to tell us how you put your name in. After all you didn't share the secret with us. But you know that's starting to be typical of Riley Potter, keeping all the fame and glory yourself. Come on Lauran, I don't want to bother the _Champion_." Celeste stalked off and Lauran glared at me before following.

"Maybe you'd like to be the one to get killed!" I shouted at their retreating backs. "'Cause that's sure as Hell what's going to happen to me!"

"Jeez, a little angry are we?" Wood came up behind me.

"No, whatever gave you that impression?" I said smugly. "I suppose you're going to want to ask the same thing as everyone else. Let me save you time. I didn't do it! I don't know!" I was in a really bad mood.

"Actually I wasn't going to ask." Wood raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well then you're only the second today then. Greg didn't ask either." I felt very stupid. "What do you want?"

"They need you for some wand weighing ceremony. You get to skive off Transfiguration, not that it matters that much if you miss it anyway. Anyway you have to go down to the empty classroom next to Ancient Runes. I'll see you around." Wood hurried off to catch up with Amity.

"Yeah, you'll see me around, what's left of me anyway." I muttered to myself as I turned and walked off in the opposite direction. "And where the hell is Ancient Runes?"

"Please hand me your wands one at a time so I can test them," Mr. Ollivander was addressing the School Champions. "You go first Miss Hodgepeckins. Ah yes, a ten inch rather whippy hew with two unicorn hairs in it. It seems to be in very good condition. Just let me check. Ah, here you are Miss Hodgepeckins."

Mr. Ollivander handed the wand and the bouquet of flowers he had made sprout out of it to Corinne. "You next please Miss Potter." I handed him my wand and he looked it over.

"Ah, yes, yes, the trickiest customer I've ever had. This was the only wand left in the shop if I remember correctly, which, of course, I do." Mr. Ollivander examined my wand carefully.

"There's not a single scratch on it. It's in very fine condition, thirteen inches, yew, and containing a single phoenix feather. I remember it vividly. Now let me see. Yes here you go." Mr. Ollivander handed me back my wand,"It won't work for anyone else so you'd best do the honors. Just say Confettamora, if you don't mind."

I did as I was told and instantly a cloud of confetti shot out of the end of my wand. "Very good, now can you make it any other colors too?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

In reply I wave the wand again spewing confetti that was flashing different colors endlessly.

"Ah, that's very good. Please, have a seat while I weigh the young men's wands." Mr. Ollivander weighed Brian and Braden's wands and then we posed for some pictures for the _Daily Prophet_, far too many if you ask me.

By the time we were finished (we had all been interviewed by the many reporters) it was dinner time. I was halfway to the Great Hall when it hit me that I had nobody to sit with. Celeste and Lauran weren't speaking to me, I didn't want to talk to Wood and Amity, and I had no idea where Greg, Logan and Morgan were. Suddenly I wasn't in as much of a hurry.

"Riley, come sit with us tonight." Corinne Hodgepeckins had caught up to me. "All of the other Champions are going to sit together and try to puzzle out why you're here and what we might have to do for tasks."

"Uh, sure, I don't have anyone else to sit with anyway." I followed Corinne to the end of the Gryffindor table where Braden had gotten special permission to sit whenever he wanted to.

"The tasks won't be the same as the last tournament but they might be similar," Braden was saying as Corinne and I walked up.

"We should do some research to figure out what we may be up against, you know try to keep ourselves from getting too badly hurt." Corinne said as she slid onto the bench across from the two boys.

"I think we need to work together, that's the only way we're going to make it through." I said to the group of older students.

"So we're teaming up then?" Corinne asked.

"For the time being I think it would be in our best interest." I replied, "I have an idea how we might be able to guess what we'll be up against, but it's not fool proof."

"I'm in, anything to better our chances." Braden said with a wink at me that clearly said, 'let's make it another Hogwarts victory'.

"Me too, I don't want anything to happen to any of us, we'll put up a better fight with a united front." Corinne smiled.

"I do not think that this is such a good idea. We should work for ourselves, no?" Brian looked doubtful.

"We are working for ourselves. But if we start out working together then it'll be easier to advance properly." I pointed out.

"I am not, how you say, in. I do not think this is a good idea, I will see how it progresses." Brian stood up and joined his friends from Durmstrang at the Slytherin table.

Shrugging, Braden asked, "You said you had an idea. What is it?"

"Well, the last Tri-wizard Tournament my dad was in. That time they used dragons and other magical creatures that aren't easy to come by. You have to get them imported and all of those importation permits and things including the shipping are public records. We could easily get a hold of them and limit what it is we might be facing to what's been requested." I explained my plan carefully, not wanting to sound too hopeful. "Like I said, it's not fool proof-"

"It's a wonderful idea!" Corinne exclaimed. "And I have some to add to it. We can research laws and things to see what might not be allowed for use in the Tournament and also look through old accounts of the Tournament and see what they've done before to get a better idea of what we may be facing."

"That's perfect. I'll meet you two in the library at 6:30 tonight and we can work on it some before bed and some more tomorrow during breaks." Braden stood up and walked off calling back, "See you later!"

I had been eating while Corinne explained her plan and got up to leave to. "Wait, I'll come with you." Corinne grabbed another roll and we set off to wander the halls until 6:30.

Chapter 10: A Potion and A Clue

"I can't find anything interesting on the Tournament." I announced later that night. We had been looking for information for an hour.

"I haven't found anything either," Corinne sounded frustrated. "Let's call it a night."

"Okay, but we need to keep looking tomorrow." Braden put up the book he had been half-heartedly looking through.

"Fine, I'll see you after lunch then. I'm going to bed." I put up the book I had been looking through and was about to leave when I heard voices.

"I can't believe he's so stupid." Corinne's voice floated softly from behind the bookcases. "Why doesn't he ask us for help?"

I expected to hear Braden's voice but instead I heard Brian reply, "Yes, he doesn't seem to be the smartest person."

"We'd better be getting back to our quarters; we wouldn't want to be seen together too much." Corinne replied and there was a scrape of chairs as they presumably got up from the table.

I found this exchange very odd, who were they talking about? What were they up to? I pondered these questions as I went up to Gryffindor Tower.

A few days later and Celeste and Lauran still weren't speaking to me. I was getting fed up so I decided to take matters into my own hands; I started to hang around with Chloe and Emma, two Gryffindor girls who were also second-year. This appeared to tick them off more. I found it quite amusing.

Chloe, Emma and I talked and laughed but it was a different kind of funny from Celeste and Lauran's funny. It was more polite, more civilized somehow. I also talked to Logan, Greg and Morgan more. They had become best friends but Logan was still as shy with me as ever. Greg insisted it was because he liked me, but whatever.

"We need to ask the Champions to meet in the room behind the staff table after breakfast. Please hurry." Professor Delacour urged.

"I'll see you two later." I said to Chloe and Emma, they waved and I joined the other three Champions walking to the meeting room.

"Good, you are all here. I would like to announce some things to just you that I don't want known in the school yet. The first task will take place on the first of October. You shall receive your hint about the task later in this meeting. I hope not to keep you from your studies for longer than necessary. This is Mr. Jacobson and Mr. Smith. They are planning the Tri-wizard Tournament and wish to say a few words to you." The Headmaster gestured to the two men sitting on either side of him.

"I would like to say," the man indicated as Mr. Smith said, "that we are very proud of all _four_ of you. We had an unexpected twist of fate but we can easily work that out. Do not let this tournament take away from your class time I wouldn't want you falling behind."

"I agree with Mr. Smith about that twist of fate. Congrats Riley! But, I would like to put in my two cents, however. I believe that this Tournament will make you heroes among your classmates. Play it to your fullest potential. Now for the clue and then you can be on your way." Mr. Jacobson pulled out four identical music boxes, one for each of us.

"There's your first clue. Don't open them in here; they'll give me a nasty headache! Now run along to class and whatnot." Mr. Smith waved us out the door.

I pocketed the box and sprinted to Potions, I didn't fancy being late for any reason, I'd worry about the stupid music box later. I just made it in time to scoot inside the door before it closed. I hurried to a seat by Chloe and Emma, avoiding looking at Celeste and Lauran as I passed them.

"What was that about?" Chloe whispered.

"I'll show you later," I hissed back. Potions wasn't my best subject, and I didn't fancy the teacher very much either. Professor Sever wasn't the nicest man to cross, and I had the habit of crossing way too much.

"Well then, cutting it a little close aren't we Miss R. Potter?" Professor Sever had the annoying habit of calling me 'Miss R. Potter' since potions was a double class with the Slytherins. That meant that Lily, Miss L. Potter, was in it too, another reason I hated Potions so much.

"Sorry Professor." I replied; it was best not to say more than that to Professor Sever.

"Don't let it happen again." Professor Sever hit me with a piercing stare then turned to address the class. "Today we will be making about a potion called Ambrosia. Now for those of you who don't know _anything_ about mythology, Ambrosia was the food of the gods. The potion is used as an ingredient in other potions, usually to hide the smell of less nice potions. It can also be used in cooking. Ambrosia smells different to each person. To me it smells like strawberries and crème, my favorite treat. To you it may smell like blueberries or chocolate. Now, let us get started."

I opened my book to the page with the Ambrosia recipe on it. I started to follow the directions. I looked quickly down the list and pulled out the ingredients I would need. I started brewing my potion very carefully making sure not to mess anything up. I finished my potion and took a deep breath, it smelled like nothing. I tried again, still no scent. What the heck was going on? Did I do something wrong?

"Chloe, smell my potion, would you, I think I may be getting a cold or something."

I watched as Chloe inhaled deeply.

"It smells the same as mine, just like fresh strawberries." Chloe smiled sweetly.

I smelled Chloe's potion, it didn't smell either. I figured I must be getting a cold. I stirred my potion until it was completely clear and then I let it cool. Professor Sever came to check on my progress.

"Not bad, that's the best work I've ever seen you do. Now, what does it smell like to you?" Professor Sever asked.

"I think I'm getting a cold because I can't smell anything." I replied honestly.

"Don't be silly, you'd smell it anyway. Now, what does it smell like?" Professor Sever was getting more and more impatient.

"It smells like water." I said.

"Water doesn't have a smell! Do you want detention!" Professor Sever was getting dangerously close to meltdown.

"No thank you. Can anyone not smell it? I can't smell anything."

"Yes, there have been a few cases, but only a few mind you. It's a very useful trait to have. You are very lucky if you _do_ possess the immunity to Ambrosia." Professor Sever strode off towards Lily. "What does it smell like to you?" She asked.

"Watermelon," Lily replied sneering at me from across the room, "It smells like watermelon."

* * *

AN: My proficient thanks to my 1, ONE, reviewer!

In answer to your question:

In this book yes, I was going though a transition time a didn't have the heart to really put into my story... I'm sorry, my cousin called it a bad parody and I agree with her, but if you stick with me there's some funny things and next book will be a billion times better. I promise! There's way more heart in the writing! Another thing to keep in mind is that Riley's mood usually reflects my own at the time. So she can go from happy in one chapter to depressingly angry in the next.

I Love you all,

(I'd love you even more if you'd review...)

MotherCrumpet


	9. Chapter 11 & 12

Chapter 11: Huge Teeth and Swollen Brains

The month passed all too quickly for my liking. The time just slipped away. There was less than a week until the First Task, and I hadn't even begun to figure out the clue in the music box. It played some music and that was about it. I knew I had heard the music before but I didn't have a clue where.

"Hey, Potter look at these cool pins we got," Logan Malfoy called to me as I walked up to Potions.

The pin he was talking about flashed Braden's face then said cheer for Flout, the REAL Hogwarts Champion. I made a face at Malfoy.

"You haven't even seen the best feature," Malfoy taped the button with his wand and the button changed so it flashed the words, 'down with Potter.'

"What a lovely pin," I said sarcastically, "Can I get one?"

"Uh, here you go?" Malfoy looked thoroughly confused.

"Thank you ever so much." I grabbed the button and turned to see Celeste and Lauran snickering behind me.

"She is weird. I thought it'd make her mad, not happy," Malfoy said to Lily.

"She was being sarcastic you moron; she just made you look tremendously thick!" Lily smacked Malfoy on the back of his head and grabbed the box of buttons to hand out to people.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and flung a spell at my back. It missed me and hit Lauran square in the mouth, enlarging her teeth. Everyone screamed and dived out of the way as I spun around and retaliated. My spell hit Malfoy in the head, swelling it to massive proportions.

"There, now maybe you'll have some room for brains." I called, turning back to see if Lauran would be all right.

"Lauran, come on, let's go to the nurse. If Riley hadn't have _ducked_ you wouldn't have ever been hit. The _least_ she could do would be to reverse it, but no, she had to have her own moment of glory!" Celeste hustled Lauran down the hall. They were closely followed by Malfoy and Lily, the latter throwing me a _VERY_ dirty look as she passed.

I sat in the Common Room by myself trying for the umpteenth time to figure out the clue. Then, suddenly, it hit me. The music the box played was the melody of an old song by the Weird Sisters. It was called 'Gargoyle Vengeance.'

I thought hard to remember the song's lyrics. They said something about an old man wishing he'd listened to his mum's warning about not provoking Gargoyles. He knocked a Gargoyle off the back of the building it was guarding and the gargoyle followed the man around for the rest of his life wreaking revenge until the man finally gave up and died. I know it sounds like a weird song, but they were called the _WEIRD_ Sisters.

I guessed that the clue meant we would have to get by a Gargoyle to get something. It was well past midnight when I figured this out and the Common room was empty. I heard feet on the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory and quickly shut and hid the music box.

"What're you doing?" Celeste rubbed her eyes as she stared at me unfocusedly, "I thought I heard music."

"No, you didn't!" I replied somewhat brusquely.

"I thought- never mind." Celeste turned and started back up the stairs. "You'd better start learning some spells for the First Task!" She called back over her shoulder.

"Hey, Celeste wait!" I yelled picking up a button from the box on the table. (Greg and Logan had been trying to get the Slytherin buttons to say 'Potter for President' but they had only succeeded in getting them to go from saying 'Down with Potter' to 'Drown with Potter'.) "Here's something for you to wear on Friday!" I threw the button at her and heard a satisfying THUNK as it hit her head. Touché!

I strode past the stunned Celeste and went up to bed, ignoring when she came up a minute or two later. I rolled over and tried to sleep but I kept having visions of being drowned by Gargoyles, who strangely resembled Celeste and Wood.

Chapter 12: The First Task

"Oh, mother of macaroni and all things cheesy!" I exclaimed. It was the morning of the First Task. I was so nervous it wasn't even funny. I was sitting at breakfast surrounded by a disgruntled looking Wood, Chloe, Emma and most of the rest of the second-years. When I say most I mean all but two, those two being Celeste and Lauran.

"Nervous?" Wood asked. Apparently he and Amity had a rather large disagreement last night and had completely split up. Take that Amity, wait what was I saying?

"Mother of macaroni," was all I could get out. He seemed to find this amusing.

"You know my mum says that, I think she'd like you." Wood laughed.

"Yeah, well you can invite her to my funeral!" I exclaimed, "Make sure my mum doesn't show up though; I want to enjoy my death."

"What are you talking about?" Wood looked at me questioningly.

"Let's just say my summer wasn't filled with friendly hugs from my mum. Hey Greg, I want you to have my broomstick when I die, which may be sooner than you think." I felt like I was going to be sick.

"You'll be fine," Greg rolled his eyes.

"I can't sit here anymore. Anyone want to go down to the South Lawn with me?" I stood up, not waiting for an answer.

"I'll come; I want to talk to you." Wood jumped up a little too eagerly for my nerves.

"Talk to me about what?" I was way too nervous to be suspicious, but I had only seen Wood this nervous twice in my life, once when he asked me to the Ball and once when he broke up with me.

"Well I was just thinking that if this doesn't go so well then you may get hurt or worse," Wood said.

"Way to boost my confidence," I replied grouchily.

"Sorry, I just meant that- Riley, I think I lo-lo- I like you. No, Riley I love you!" Wood then did something he had never done before. He leaned down and kissed me, on the lips. And I must say that it was FINE! "Good luck."

I stood stunned as Spencer Wood walked away. That was a new twist. Wow, I think I liked this whole Spencer's on the rebound thing. What was I saying? I was going to die in like less than an hour and all I could think about was that Spencer Wood just kissed me.

Spencer Wood just KISSED me!

Wait, Spencer Wood just kissed ME!

Ah, touché Amity Marcellus. Of course I think he was snogging you for weeks. But did he say he loved you? What was I thinking! That's exactly it, I wasn't thinking!

Conflicting emotions whirled inside my head as I sprinted to the tent that the Champions were supposed to meet in. I was the last one there. Braden was pacing across the tent with Corinne following him. Brian was sitting in a chair fidgeting. I felt like I was going to be sick. I turned to get out of there when Mr. Jacobson walked into the tent.

"Ah, there you are Riley! Well then let's get started. As you have probably already figured out you will be facing a dragon. Yes, this task is similar to one from a previous Tournament. However, your goal is not to retrieve a Golden Egg but to rescue the captive from the Dragon. It will be a little while until you go out there but first we must pick the opposition."

Mr. Jacobson held up a large, velvet bag. He offered it to Corinne, who pulled out a green dragon with a triangular shaped head. It was a Robust Russian Ridgeback. Next Braden pulled out a Violet Vietnamese V-tail. Brian pulled out the Transylvanian Terror. I pulled out the only dragon left in the bag, the worst of all dragon species, the Mandarin Man-eater.

"Okay then, you'll just come out when the horn sounds then Corinne, then Braden and then Brian. Last is you, Riley. Let's try our hardest." Mr. Jacobson left the tent and started announcing outside.

It wasn't very long before the horn sounded and Corinne left the tent. I barely called good luck to her; the sound seemed to stick in my throat. I collapsed in the now unoccupied chair- Brian had taken up pacing- and fought to keep my breakfast down.

I officially decided that I needed to go back and relearn my old songs; Dragons are a far cry from Gargoyles, my bad. I thought about what the heck I was going to do. What the heck did Mr. Jacobson mean by 'captives'?

The horn rang for Braden Flout to go out, and then it rang for Brian's entrance. I started pacing the room nervously. I was sure I was going to die then and there. The horn rang. It was Showtime!

I walked out of the tent into an arena surrounded by bleachers full of people. In front of me I saw the biggest Dragon I had ever seen. It was about 50 feet long and stood about 30 feet at the shoulder. Its long, vicious teeth looked ready to bite me in half. I glanced at its long, muscular tail with huge pointed spikes as long as my arm. I didn't fancy getting hit by that.

Looking past the Dragon I saw that my 'captive' I had to rescue was none other than Celeste. I seriously considered not going to save her- just kidding- but I wasn't about to promise her we'd get out of this alive. The horn blew again signaling that I could start.

The Man-eater lunged at me. I had a panicky moment and then reflexes came into action. Don't ask me how I did it, but suddenly I was on top of the dragon's head. It looked around confusedly. I realized that dragon hide was so thick that it couldn't feel me standing on its head.

What should I do now that I was on top of it? I waited until the dragon had fully sat up looking at the sky thinking I had flown off somewhere then I slid down its back. Not the smartest idea, I know, because that large back would turn into a large tail and that tail had large spikes. Oh, well it was actually kind of fun. If you ever have the chance to go Dragon Sliding I suggest you do it.

I had almost reached the first spike. I leaned to the right to bail off but then realized I could dodge them all. I weaved my way in and out of the spikes- left, right, left, right- until I got to the end of the tail. I flew off the end and right onto Celeste.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," I told her rather rudely.

"Don't mention it," She shot back, "Listen I'm sorry-"

"We'll talk about it later!" I cut her short, "If want to get out of this alive then I suggest you follow me!"

I grabbed her arm and yanked her behind me. The Dragon was finally alert to our presence. I decided it was time to fly.

"Accio brooms!" I called not waiting to see if they were coming but commando-crawling past the tail. My broom flew up beside me and I jumped on. Celeste followed on hers.

"It's just like dodging through London!" I called back to a terrified looking Celeste, "Just follow my lead."

I shot past the Man-eater and dodged its tail as it swung it directly at me. Then I went into a steep dive and glanced over my shoulder to make sure Celeste was following. She was. I shot between the Man-eater's legs and weaved through the legs. The Man-eater didn't like that we were under it and got the bright idea to torch us. I veered to the right and Celeste, with superb Quidditch reflexes, followed hot on my tail. The Man-eater only succeeded in torching itself. We shot past the gate that signaled the end of the Task as the Man-eater roared in pain and rage. I landed and Celeste got off her broom next to me looking pale-faced.

"Holy- Did we just- And then we- Oh!" Celeste sat on the ground, hard.

"You okay?" I asked Celeste. Just then Lauran came running up. She had a huge grin on her face.

"They just announced your score! You got a perfect 10 from all the judges except Krum! Oh, and I'm sorry. I know you didn't duck when that spell hit me. I was just being stubborn." Lauran pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Celeste, I'm sorry for chucking that button at you, even if you did deserve it." I looked at my friend who was still recovering from the shock of what had taken place in the last few minutes. It had seemed like an eternity to me, and probably Celeste too, but apparently I had the fastest time of the Champions, ending exactly on the two minute mark.

"That was a good piece of flying," Colby and Dean came up. Colby helped Celeste off the ground, "Are you okay? You look a little shaken."

"Let's see you fly between a Man-eater's legs and not get shaken. I'm surprised I'm still alive. Not to mention Riley's sliding down its back." Celeste was grinning though.

"You know, that was actually kind of fun." I said. Everyone laughed.

"If I ever get the chance, I'll go Dragon Sliding." Colby replied.

"Stick to Quidditch, you don't have to worry about getting killed playing Quidditch. Well, not as much anyway." I said. The Task had completely wiped Wood out of my mind, and that was saying something.

"You know," Celeste said, "I'd wager someone's trying to kill you. I bet they're not that happy at the moment. You foiled that plan perfectly."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure that next time it'll be so easy." I replied. "They still may get their wish."

* * *

AN/ And that's the first task! yeah, bad parody? be honest please. In case you didn't catch on, or didn't look at my profile, my marching band wonthe SC statecompetiton today! I figured what better way to celebrate than to update, write and read some fanfiction! you know the feeling, I'm actually thinking of starting a FA group, Fanfiction Anonymous, for those of us addicted to fanfiction. Lol, so please review! and thanks to my reviewees. I really appreciate you!


	10. Chapter 13,14,15 & 16

Chapter 13: I'm Not Dead Yet

"I think we ought to talk." I said plopping in the chair next to Wood's later that night.

"Yeah, you're right." Spencer Wood looked miserable.

"What's up? You look… well you aren't looking or acting up to par. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, everything except for you," Wood sure wasn't talkative this evening.

"Um, okay then. I have no idea what you're talking about. But let's look at this rationally. You can have any girl in the school, why me?" I looked closely at his handsome face.

"It's _because_ I can have any other girl in the school. You could have any guy in the school. Most of them practically worship the ground you walk on, especially after today. You drive me absolutely crazy, but I get a strange feeling whenever I talk to you. It's weird, I know, but you're the only one I really do care about." Wood looked at me for the first time throughout the conversation. My stomach did a weird sort of flip as I made eye-contact. I quickly looked away.

"I don't know exactly what to say. I haven't been able to trust you fully all year. I've got to build up that trust before anything else. We're going to have to just be friends for a while." I stood up but before I walked away I turned and quickly kissed him again.

It was his turn to be completely shocked. I walked off to join the party that the Gryffindor students were having. Everyone was talking and laughing. It was agreed that I had definitely made history that day.

"See you're not dead," Greg said laughing.

"Yeah, I almost got barbequed though! I thought I was going to die at the beginning and then reflexes just kicked in I guess." I shrugged.

"Do I still get your broom?" Greg asked.

"I'm not dead yet!" I exclaimed. "I said you could have it when I died."

"Well get on with it then, that broom is going to be worth a lot of money!" Greg replied laughing.

"You'll only get it if you don't die before I do, keep that little fact in your mind," I went up to the dormitories and went to bed. It had been an exhausting day.

Chapter 14: The Prank of the Century

"Things have been so boring lately," I was sitting in the best chair in the Common Room. Ah, life was good, yet I was bored.

"You didn't already finish your homework!" Celeste exclaimed.

"I finished like an hour ago. It was a piece of crumpet." I said.

"Isn't the expression piece of cake?" Lauran asked from where she was sprawled across the floor doing homework.

"Whatever. I have to go do something. Wait, Celeste don't you have a date?" I grinned mischievously.

"Oh, crap, you're right. What time is it?" She threw her junk in her bag and dashed up the stairs to the dormitory.

"What are you thinking?" Lauran asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Why, whatever are you talking about? Oy, Wood, do you want to come to the library?" I shot him a look that clearly said 'you come or else'.

"Uh, sure, I need to look something up anyways," He followed me out of the portrait hole and down to the library, "What's this about?"

"Nothing," I said, "I just thought maybe you'd like to be in on the prank of the century!"

"What are you going to do?" Wood sounded immediately more cheerful about being here.

"Well," I whispered the plan to him.

"You wouldn't!" He said aghast.

"Want to bet?" I asked, "Let's go through the vent in the library. Operation tickle-Lily-pink has commenced." I pulled out a vial of liquid that I would put in her bath soap.

"Wouldn't it be better if we had the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map?"

"No, what fun would that be?" I replied pushing open the door to the library. "Mother of Macaroni it's hot in this school!"

"No kidding." Wood said as we struggled to open the vent without alerting the librarian to our presence.

"Boost me up." I whispered to Wood. "I'll pull you up when I'm in."

"I'm not going in there!" Wood exclaimed.

"I'd never think that Spencer Wood was chicken!" I taunted.

"I'm not; I just don't want to get stuck."

"You won't get stuck because they keep this school so dang hot you'll be sweaty enough to slide through the vent anyway. Now get boosting!" I scrambled into the vent and then reached down to grab Wood and pull him up.

"This is such a bad idea." Wood groaned as we started through the vent system.

"It is not; it's brilliant!" I replied scooting through the vents. We followed the twists and turns until we got to the vent in the 2nd year Slytherin girls dormitory.

"I hope nobody's in here," I hissed, "That could be disastrous."

I pried open the vent and dropped into the room. "Stay there!" I called back up to Wood.

"Where else am I going to go?" He asked. I decided the question was rhetorical so I ignored it.

I quickly found Lily's trunk and opened it. It was the work of a moment to empty the vial into her soap and close the trunk up. But before I could get out of the dorm I heard the door knob turning. I dove under Lily's bed and prayed nobody would look at the vent.

"I need a shower. I'm going to grab my bath things and go get one. You stink, you should get one too!" Lily spoke to someone from up and to my left.

I watched Lily's feet cross to the trunk and I heard her digging around in it. Then she and the other girl left, presumably to go take a shower. Score one for Riley!

"Riley, they're gone," Wood called from the vent.

"I know. I have a pretty good view of the room from under the bed." I crawled out from under it. "Gross, I'm going to tell Dobby to clean under the beds next time I see him. Pull me up please." I reached up and grabbed Spencer's outstretched hands. He pulled me up into the vent.

"Which way now?" he asked me.

"Um, we go this way." There was a loud whirring sound. "What the heck was that?" I asked wide eyed.

"Oh, snap! I think the air conditioning just turned on!" Wood looked at me in horror as the rushing wind hit us at full speed.

We were swept down the duct as the air flowed through twists and turns. I realized we were going in the completely wrong direction. We neared a vent opening. I realized that unless the air shut off at that second we would go barreling out of the ventilation system. I peered out the slots in the vent to see where we would come out.

What I saw almost made me laugh, it was so ironic. Celeste and Colby were getting ready to kiss, closer, closer…

_**WHAM!**_

Wood and I hit the vent opening and went barreling out straight into Celeste and Colby.

I pulled myself out of the pile of people and said to Wood. "Next time you want to go into a ventilation system, do me a favor. DON'T!" I thought it was a good cover story.

"Next time you get the bright idea to pull that kind of a prank, do me a favor. Do it by yourself!" Wood said rather loudly as we walked down the hall back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I didn't think Celeste and Colby would know who had run into them; we had vacated the room pretty quickly.

"Oh, come on. You know you love flying through ventilation systems as much as the next person. I'm sure it really _swept_ you off your feet!" I said and Wood groaned.

"That was an awful joke," Wood complained loudly.

"I got a million more," I replied, "But you have to admit _THAT_ was the prank of the century!"

Chapter 15: Luckiest Girl in the World

We were sitting in the Great Hall that night eating dinner when suddenly the room went silent. Then everyone started laughing.

"Riley Potter, what did you do to me?" Lily screamed, "I'm PINK all OVER!"

"Lily," I said turning on the bench to see her better, "next time you decide to turn yourself a color, don't chose pink. It's _not_ your color. I think you're more of an autumn tone. And it completely clashes with your hair!"

"WHY YOU INSOLENT SPAWN OF SATAN!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why tickle me_ pink_, little Lily has discovered insults. You do realize that you just called yourself 'spawn of Satan' since we're sisters and all that." I replied calmly.

"Wow, I thought it was funny that Mum turned Snape's hair pink. That's nothing compared to day glow Lily!" Wood was sobbing he was laughing so hard.

"Mother of Macaroni and all things Cheesy, your mum turned Snape's hair pink! I knew someone had! I'm coming for Christmas if you don't mind," I had completely forgotten about Lily.

"Sounds good to me," Wood replied between laughs.

"What is going on here?" Professor Delacour had come up behind the outraged Lily. "Miss Potter, why are you pink?"

"Ask the Spawn of Satan," Lily replied pointing at me.

"I can _honestly_ say that I did NOT turn her pink. And Lily, must I explain this 'Spawn of Satan' thing to you again? You're really just insulting yourself since were twin sisters." I said in a patient tone.

"Miss Potter," Professor Delacour was addressing Lily, not me, "Did you see your sister turn you pink? No, then I believe you owe her an apology. You don't refuse to apologize do you? Yes, well then you get a week of detentions. Now go and turn yourself back to normal coloring!" Professor Delacour followed a pouting Lily out of the Great Hall.

"What do you mean you didn't turn her pink?" Wood asked, "I was there when you put the dye in her soap."

"I added the dye but I _didn't_ turn her pink. _She_ did that when _she_ decided to wash _using_ the soap full of dye. Detention anyone?" The entire table laughed. This would be the subject of gossip for weeks on end.

"We will be holding a Yule Ball for all students the day before we leave on Christmas Break. The Champions will be starting off the dancing. It is an old tradition. Riley, may I see you after class please? The rest of you are dismissed." Professor Delacour had been talking a lot this period and I only heard 'Riley may I see you after class please?' Oops.

"Yes Professor?" I walked up to Delacour's desk pretending that I knew exactly what was going on in class today.

"At the Yule Ball the Champions will be starting off the dancing which, of course, means you must have a date. I suggest you don't put it off until the last minute. We wouldn't want you to have to dance with an old broom!" Professor Delacour chuckled at her own joke.

"Oh, no do I _have_ to go Professor, you see me and the School Balls don't go that well together. Well, you remember last year, not that pretty of a memory." I pleaded with the Professor.

"I'm sorry but you _must_ go. There is no way out of it. I will have to insist. These School Balls are meant to be fun. You'll be fine. You may go now." Professor Delacour's tone was final so I left the room.

"What a load of fun this is going to be," I said sarcastically to myself as I went to charms, "I almost get killed _and_ I have to go to a Ball. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

Chapter 16: The Storm before the Calm

"Who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" Celeste asked me for about the millionth time.

"I don't know," she got the same answer as always.

"But you have to ask someone, the Ball is tonight!" Celeste sat in out Dormitory doing God knows what with her hair.

"You look like a flipping peacock!" I exclaimed, "What the Hell are you trying to do to your hair?"

"I'm curling it if you must know," Celeste replied a little angrily.

"Why? You just spent an hour straightening it!" I rolled my eyes, "I'm off to find a date. I suggest you don't fry your hair too much longer. I think it's starting to smell singed."

"What's that nasty smell?" Lauran asked as she emerged from the bathroom. "It smells like burnt hair."

"I told you!" I exclaimed as I pulled the door shut behind me.

I went down the stairs and into the Common Room. I spotted a group of 1st and 2nd year guys over in the corner talking and laughing. I made my way over to them.

"Riley, what do you think Celeste wants for Christmas?" Colby asked as I sat down.

"Buy her some perfume; she's going to smell like singed hair for weeks," I replied to uproarious laughter, "Which of you don't have a date to the Ball tonight?"

"We all do except for Greg," Dean shoved Greg playfully.

"Great, I'll see you at 5 'o'clock right here," I didn't even bother to ask if he wanted to go with me.

"You're getting a little bit of an inflated head," Greg replied, "What if I don't want to go with you?"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," I replied roughly.

"I'll see you at five," he said hastily.

"Awesome, uh, any of you got a nose plug? It really stinks up in the girls Dorms." I made a disgusted face.

"No, did the house elves not clean again?" Wood asked.

"Worse, instead of being the calm before the storm it's the storm before the calm in the girl's dorms. They're all spraying perfume like there's no tomorrow. Not to mention all the singed hair and hair spray. It's _not_ a pretty smell!"

I walked out of their little group to go see if I had to get ready yet. Believe me, Celeste would inform me that _I_ stank- not all of the perfume and that junk- and that I _had_ to get a shower and start getting ready or I'd never be done in time. I prepared for the combinations of perfumes such as Ode De La Violet to hit me full on as Ode De La Make Me Cough up a Lung.

"So who are you going to the Ball with?" Celeste asked calmly from her post in front of the mirror.

"Your brother," I replied shrugging.

"WHAT!" Celeste spun around to face me and instantly burned her hand on the curling iron.

"I'm going to the Yule Ball with Greg," I said slowly.

"FINE, but go take a shower, you stink. And start getting ready for the Ball or you'll never be done in time!" Celeste shoved me into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Did I know this girl or what?

* * *

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I;ve been in Indy and Atlanta and at school for weeks on end, or so it seems! I felt bad about leaving you hanging so I decided to give you**FOUR** whole chapters! yay! Oh, and my sincere thanks to Authoressinhiding, I think you're really going to like the next book! Enjoy your little time before Thanksgiving! Love From, MotherCrumpet 


	11. Chapter 17,18,19 & 20

AN: Hey guys, thanks to Authoressinhiding's quick review, here I am, updating! You should all thank her! Yippee! Okay so anyways, if you haven't read Nyxnight's Carmen and Cammy's European Life and/or Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation then you may want to do that for a little background on some of the characters coming up.They're both really funny stories so, yeah. Nyxnight is a personal friend of mine and she's allowing me to borrow some of her characters and events, in case you're wondering!I LOVE YOU ALL! Love From, MotherCrumpet!

* * *

Chapter 17: PARTY!

I was fully dressed and, according to Celeste, smelled decent enough. I made my way down the stairs, this year choosing to walk down them rather then slide down the banister. So I arrived fairly dignified at the bottom, which I completely ruined by tripping over myself as I walked across the Common Room. Hey, you try wearing long dress robes and heels without tripping!

I found Greg standing pouting in the corner. "It's not that bad coming with me to the Yule Ball is it?" I asked him.

"No, I just hate dancing." He replied.

"Join the club. Believe me; I won't dance any more than is necessary."

"Thank God for that. Come on let's get this over with." Greg and I walked out of the portrait hole and we went through the floods of people trying to get to the Great Hall. Thankfully the crowd parted for me like the water parted for Moses.

We got in line with the rest of the Champions and their dates and my jaw dropped. Corinne Hodgepeckin's date was Spencer Wood. I wasn't expecting that one.

"Hey Riley, I guess I didn't tell you that Corinne asked me to the Yule Ball. Mum says to tell you and everyone else that she's glad you're coming and that she'll meet us at King's Cross." Wood seemed to be in a good mood.

"Okay then, sounds awesome," I replied. "What's for dinner?" I asked Greg who shrugged.

"Riley you are so funny, you make lots of laughs, no?" Brian spoke from right behind me.

"Uh, sure," I replied and added quietly to Greg, "Get me out of here!"

"Your idea, not mine," Greg commented.

"Correction, Delacour said that if I didn't show up I'd be in big trouble. You just get to come along for the ride." I informed him, "I think we can get out after dinner and the first dance."

"Yes!" Greg sounded happy for the first time all night.

"Why don't you want to be here?" I asked, but at that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and we walked inside.

"You're not off the hook yet," I hissed to Greg.

After dinner and the first dance Greg and I dodged teachers and left the Ball. I was glad to be out.

"Why'd you want to leave so soon?" I asked. "Most people seemed to like our version of dancing."

"The first years are having a party up in the Common Room. They all went for dinner and the first dance and then left." Greg explained.

"They're having a party hmm? Why aren't we already there? I'll race you!" And Greg and I sprinted up the hall to Gryffindor Tower.

The Common Room was filled with First-years and a few Second-years. I knew this was going to be way more fun than that stupid Yule Ball.

"Greg, you made it!" Morgan ran up and hugged him excitedly, "Riley, aren't you supposed to be at the Ball dancing or something?"

"Yeah, do you want to go instead?" I asked and she laughed, "I thought not. I didn't have the best experience at the one last year. I wasn't even supposed to go, we snuck in."

"What happened?" Morgan and half of the room were listening closely.

"Do you want the long story or the condensed version?" I asked and was greeted with calls of 'the long story'.

"Well, the ball was for second-years and up," I started and kept going until I got to the part where I was attacked by the bird.

The entire room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. They were hanging on my every word. I didn't know that my life was so interesting.

"And I got… THIS!" I pulled back my hair to reveal my lightening shaped scar. The room was filled with gasps and everyone's hands flew instinctively to their foreheads.

"Wow," Morgan breathed, "I wish my life was as interesting as yours. Did you really turn your sister pink?"

"Not technically. I added the dye to the soap that turned her pink but I _didn't_ turn her pink. She did that when she decided to wash using the soap full of dye. And that's how I kept out of trouble, by not lying, but not telling the whole truth either. It's a typical Potter maneuver."

This party turned out to be way better than the Yule Ball. We had candy and I even went to get some butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks and some food from the kitchen, those House elves will give you anything! It was a good way to end the semester.

Chapter 18: An Understanding

"So, who else was bored out of their mind at that Ball?" I asked. We were on the train the next morning on the way to King's Cross.

No one answered. I guess I was the only one, which would explain why I didn't stay for very long. Wood looked happy so I was guessing that he and 'Ren' had a good time. I could think of a million words for that girl right now, none of which were very nice, or very printable in polite society.

"Great, well then what's then plan for Christmas? We're going to Wood's but other than that do we have any plans?" I decided a change in subject was in order since nobody had liked the last one. Everyone was fairly quiet since they were tired.

"I don't think so. No killing each other and no turning people pink or anything," Wood said.

"Crap, that's good for Lauran she was my prime target," I said pretending to be offended.

"You were going to turn me pink!" Lauran exclaimed.

"Only joking, I think purple's more your color," I dodged Lauran's smack and went to sit with Wood on the other side of the compartment. "I'm sitting over here out of range. I swear I was only joking!"

"You can never tell with some people," Celeste commented sleepily. She was sitting on the other side of Wood with her head lolled over on Colby's shoulder- Colby happened to be sleeping- and looking like she was about to conk out.

"Some people can't ever tell that others are tired either," Lauran muttered as she stretched out on the seat with her head resting on Dean's shoulder.

"I take it those were both cracks about me?" I asked to a deaf compartment since everyone had fallen asleep. "This is why I hate Balls."

The train pulled into the station hours later and I decided that I'd better wake everyone up. So I smacked Wood in the back of the head- I'd been wanting to do that all ride but restrained myself from doing so- and he woke with a start. Then I woke up Dean and Colby and told them they could have fun waking up their girlfriends because I didn't fancy getting smacked at the moment. I grabbed my trunk and got off the train to see my dad and mum waiting for Lily a little ways away. I waved to Dad and then followed Wood over to his mum.

"Hi, what'd you have to bring all of your stuff back for? You've got more than enough at home," Carmen Wood pulled her son into a hug. "So this is Riley, right? I've heard enough about you to be able to pick you out. That must be Celeste and Lauran. And there's Dean and Colby. Am I right?"

Wood nodded, "Where's Dad?"

"He's off flying again. They called another practice since they've got that match coming up. Quidditch," Mrs. Wood muttered under her breath.

"Where's Spencer? I have to get back to work but I had to see him before I worked the night shift." A pretty woman came up and pulled Wood into a hug despite his protests.

"This is Mum's best friend, Cammy. She's a Healer at St. Mungos. Cammy this is, everyone," Wood gestured to the whole group, "I'll introduce them tomorrow when you get off duty."

"Okay, I'll be off then. See you tomorrow," Cammy said and there was a loud POP as she dis-apparated.

"Well, I guess that we have to go now. To the mansion we go!" Carmen Wood laughed and led our group off the platform and out to a waiting limo, "Thought we'd travel in style. Besides, I don't think all of your luggage would have fit in any normal car."

I looked out of the window as we drove out of London. I recognized the way we were going because I had taken it many times myself. I saw happy people get out of a car in front of the house I had once called home. A mother and a daughter and then a sad looking man got out; my father was the only one who showed any sign that there had once been four happy people in that family. He smiled as he saw the limo go by and he waved slightly. Obviously he knew that I was watching.

I turned back towards the other people in the limo and simply said, "That used to be my home."

Celeste stared at me quizzically and Lauran looked puzzled but Wood took my hand and squeezed it. Wood had reached an understanding that no one else yet had; the understanding that my home was no longer with my family, that it was with my friends at Hogwarts or wherever else we might venture.

Chapter 19: A Crazy Cameraman

"Riley wake up, we're going to see my dad's Quidditch match today." Wood was sitting on the end of my bed. He was way too much of a morning person.

"Go way," I mumbled, "Wait, no don't! Did you say Quidditch? I love your family!"

"Uh, thanks," Wood smiled that strange sort of smile he'd been getting lately. It was sort of lopsided and it drove me absolutely crazy.

"Ugh, too bad I have to get up and dressed to see Quidditch. It'd be much better if we bought beds instead of seats and went in our pajamas," I commented as I dragged myself out of bed, "You have to go now so I can change. Go bring the morning upon some other unfortunate soul."

I shut the door behind him and stood there grinning for a second before going into my closet. I dressed in my favorite jeans and a t-shirt and pulled on my jacket. Throwing on some shoes I went out into the hall and down to breakfast.

"Ollie, where's the coffee?" Carmen Wood asked groggily, "I've lived in this mansion for years and I still can't find anything."

"It's right here." Oliver Wood called back, "Do you need two cups or three?"

"Best make it three, Riley's here too," Carmen Wood patted the stool next to the one she was sitting on, "You know how we need our coffee."

"Riley, did you bring your broom?" Oliver Wood asked as he placed a mug of coffee in front of me, "I was thinking of letting you kids fly around the pitch a little today."

"It's upstairs in my trunk, I'll get it before we go," I took a drink of my coffee and instantly felt better.

"No, don't give Riley coffee!" Wood exclaimed as he came and sat next to me, "It makes her crazier than usual!"

"Well, you're going to have to learn to live with me because we've got five years left at Hogwarts," I replied, still half asleep.

"Fine, drink your coffee," Wood got up and went to grab something to eat. "Do you want sausage?"

"Wait a second, I'm coming too. I don't trust you near my food after my pepper filled waffle yesterday," I followed him into the kitchen, coffee in hand.

"I like that Riley; she's like a miniature version of me. I hope Spencer keeps her around," Carmen Wood said finishing off her cup of coffee.

"You know who they remind me of? They remind me of us," Oliver Wood replied, "And that scares me because once you've heard all that Riley has been through you start to realize that she's way beyond where she should be in the magic level. That girl is in way over her head and she's using Spencer as a lifeline."

"You Scots use the strangest metaphors sometimes," Carmen said shaking her head, "Do we have any more coffee?"

"Wow, she's the best flyer I've seen for a long time!" Oliver Wood commented to no one in particular as he watched the miniature game of Quidditch happening above his head.

I rolled to avoid the Bludger that Celeste had just hit at me as hard as she could. It missed me by a few centimeters. We were playing a strange version of Quidditch since we only had six players. We had one Keeper/Chaser one Beater/Chaser and one Seeker/Chaser on each team. It was me, Wood, and Dean against Celeste, Lauran, and Colby, well at the moment that is.

I spotted the Snitch fluttering just beyond the goalpost I was trying to score in. I threw the Quaffle and then dove for the snitch at a breakneck speed. I nabbed the snitch and my team won the game, again. No matter what the team combinations were the team I was on always won.

"Riley, you can't be the Seeker/Chaser anymore," Lauran announced as we all landed.

"We tried that already and she still won. I swear she could beat all of us single handedly," Celeste moaned as we dismounted our brooms.

"I'm on whatever team that Riley's on," Dean said, "She makes me look like a decent flyer."

"You just like winning," Lauran teased.

"Well, that does add to the fun," Dean admitted.

"Come on kids; the team has to practice now. We'll get something to eat and then come back to watch the match," Carmen Wood led us out of the Pitch and back to the fireplace.

"I hate floo powder," Dean remarked, "All that ash goes straight up my nose."

Lauran laughed as she took a pinch of powder, "It sure beats Riley's dad's driving!"

We all stepped into the fireplace and got take-out at a magical restaurant down Diagon Alley. I looked around as we walked down the street. It was full of witches and wizards buying anything and everything you can think of. We turned down a small side street that I had never noticed before.

"Here's my little secret place to go. I used to live here before I got married. I find that it's the best place to go to avoid the photographers seeing as how it's listed as being owned by Cammy. In you go," Carmen waved us inside the little flat.

I looked around. It was a lot smaller than the Wood Mansion but it was bigger than I thought it would be. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a living room. I sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Riley, see what's on. Spencer go help her with that, sometimes it doesn't work very well. The rest of you come get your food," Carmen Wood led the group of people into the kitchen leaving Wood and I to find something on TV.

"Here, the sooner we find something on the sooner we can eat," Wood took the remote from my hand and flipped through the channels, "No, no, no, no, ah, here's something!"

The channel he stopped on was a MTV, magical television, network. The show was showing an interview with Oliver Wood's Quidditch team at the moment. Then it went to a different camera. It showed a flat exactly like the one we were in at that moment.

"Get down here before they see you!" I hissed and pulled Wood off onto the floor, "They're showing the flat! That's live footage!"

"You're right, we've been followed," Wood replied looking at the TV, "How are we going to let the others know without the TV people seeing us?"

"We won't. We'll just have lots of fun with the TV people ourselves." I replied mischievously.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Wood asked.

"We're going to have a huge fight," I replied, "but only for the viewers at home."

"What are we fighting about?" Wood asked, following me as I crawled into a bedroom.

"Just make it up as we go along," I said standing up and striding out of the room.

"Where are you going? I wasn't done talking to you yet!" Wood called after me.

"Where am I going? I'm going to eat some flipping food that's where I'm going. Maybe you're not hungry but I am!" I said back angrily.

"We'll you can't eat until I'm through talking to you!"

"Want to bet? Talk to me while I eat!" I replied turning around.

Wood grabbed my arm and whirled me back around, "I want to talk to you now. Don't you go off somewhere and eat when I'm trying to talk to you!"

Our shouting had attracted the group of people from the kitchen who were now watching bewildered. I turned and faced the window that the cameraman was filming through and waved.

"Gotcha! If you wanted an interview you should've asked." I called sweetly.

The cameraman was gone in an instant and the image on the TV went back to the man at the desk, "Well, that was interesting. I guess they knew we were there the entire time. But who was that pretty girl with Oliver Wood's son? This is Chad Flint signing out!" And the program ended.

"What was that about?" Carmen Wood asked curiously.

"A cameraman followed us to the flat and was filming through the window. Riley thought we should give them some fun," Wood explained.

"They would've had more fun if I'd kissed you," I whispered to Wood who turned a funny shade of pink and then laughed.

"Well if you two want your lunch then I suggest you go and eat it. I want to see that program you tricked," Carmen Wood sat down in front of the TV and pushed a few buttons on the control allowing her to re-watch the last program. The others sat down in front of the TV to watch too and Wood and I grabbed our food and came back to watch, but not before I checked that there were no cameras anywhere around the house.

Chapter 20: A Happy Christmas

"Wake up sleepy-head! It's Christmas!" I shouted as I jumped on Wood's bed. It was 2:00 in the morning.

"Is the house burning down!" Wood asked loudly as he sat straight up in bed.

"No, it's Christmas! And you have got to get up!" I replied.

"What time is it?" Wood asked sinking slowly back onto his pillow.

"It's 2:00 in the morning. I wanted to show you something and it couldn't wait, sorry," I said not really sorry at all. I had already had some coffee.

"You're a nut you know that?" Wood asked, but he rolled out of bed anyways, "I'll be out in a second."

"Fine, but hurry up," I walked out of his room and stood waiting in the hallway. I pulled on my jacket that I had left hanging on the door knob and wrapped my scarf around my neck; it was cold at 2:00 in the morning!

"What's this about?" Wood asked as I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me down the hall to where the coat closet was.

"You'll see!" I said throwing him his coat and scarf, "Put these on; it's cold."

"Where are we going?" Wood asked as I took off down the hall again, "At least tell me that much."

"My favorite place in the whole world, next to Hogwarts and your house anyway," I replied.

"What's so great about my house?" Wood asked confusedly.

"Geez, a little interrogative aren't we?" I asked playfully, "But if you must know the great thing about your house is, of course, you."

That statement shut him up, for a little while anyway. He stood stunned for a second and then ran to catch up with me. We walked through the woods for a little while until we came to a small river. I turned and followed the river farther until I reached a little bridge that crossed it.

"If we went that way then we'd show up at my parent's house," I said, "but we're going this way."

"What's this way?" Wood looked at the little path closely as if hoping to find some clue.

"It's only a little ways farther," was all that I said.

"You're crazy, if you thought that I was going to follow you all this way without knowing where we were going. I'm not going any farther if you don't tell me," Wood stood in the middle of the path stubbornly.

"I guess I'm crazy," I replied as I walked back to him, "but honestly, it's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. And it's only up the path a couple more yards."

"Fine, but I've seen some beautiful things in my life," Wood was just in a stubborn mood.

Rolling my eyes I took his hand again and pulled him down the path. We reached a large hill looking out over the valley. I pulled him over to a tree that had fallen and sat down.

"What's so great about this?" Wood asked grumpy since I had woken him up at 2:00 in the morning.

"Any minute now," I replied and just then the sun broke up over the horizon.

"We came out here to see the sunrise?" Wood asked, "That had better be it because there's nothing that can rival this."

"Yep, we came to watch the sunrise. It's always best on Christmas," I said taking his hand and leaning up against him, "And do you know what my showing this to you means?"

"No," Wood replied. He wasn't watching the sunrise but I was so I didn't notice.

"It means, that I trust you," the simple sentence I uttered meant a lot more than any casual passerby would have thought.

"You trust me?" Wood asked, "You got me up at 2:00 in the morning and dragged me out here to tell me that you trust me?"

"Yep," I replied feeling his arm go around me and snuggling closer; hey it was cold!

"Good, just wanted to get the facts straight. You know this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Wood told me.

"I told you it would be," I replied smiling.

"I'm not talking about the sunrise," Wood said smiling the smile that drove me crazy, "I'm talking about sitting here with you watching the sunrise."

I didn't reply, just turned and kissed him. I didn't notice that it started to snow, but I did notice when the sunrise went behind the clouds.

"We'd better go back," I commented quietly.

"Do we have to?" Wood asked but he stood up and we walked back to his mansion slowly until we got where we could see it.

"I'll race you!" I called to him.

"But you'll never be able to beat me!" he called back.

I sprinted to the back door into the house and stood there waiting. Laughing he ran up and opened the door and we tumbled inside. From the sound of it no one else was up yet.

"This is going to be fun!" I said grinning, "Let's go wake everyone up."

"Wait a second. I don't see why them being up makes it any more fun," Wood looked at me confused.

"You're an idiot, but a cute one. We can't open presents if they're not all up yet," I teased turning away from him as I pulled off my coat and scarf, "I want to open presents."

"You have a point there," Wood threw our coats and scarves over the back of some chairs to dry, "Let's get waking."

We hurried off to wake the house up from their slumbering dreams. I got hit by both Celeste and Lauran before they realized that it was Christmas and I was allowed to wake them up before it was fully light outside. When we had all gone downstairs we sat amongst the pile of presents looking for ours and tossing others theirs.

"Who wants breakfast?" Oliver Wood asked as we finished opening our presents and we all scrambled to go and get food.

"I want coffee," Carmen muttered as she followed us into the kitchen sleepily, "A HUGE flipping cup of coffee!"

"I'm tired, leave me alone!" Celeste muttered as she smacked me. It was time to catch the train back to school.

"We have to go!" I replied turning on all the lights in the room and blinding myself temporarily in the process.

"Lemeesleep," Celeste swatted at me half-heartedly as Colby came into the room.

"I'll get her up," Colby said and I turned and left the room not particularly wanting to see him kissing her.

Lauran was standing in the hall sleepily with a toothbrush in one hand and a towel in the other. She blinked at me for a minute while trying to figure out if I was really there or not. I shook my head and crossed to Wood's door and opened it to go wake him up. I closed the door softly behind me and then ran and jumped on his bed. I had grown quite fond of doing this.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" Wood mumbled into his pillow, "This is getting to be too much of a habit."

"I think it's kind of fun," I replied choosing my words carefully because I didn't want to set him off too early in the morning, "You're such a morning person."

"Yeah, I know. Now, would you go away? I'm trying to sleep," he rolled over to look at me smiling that annoying smile.

"You'd best be careful mister, or you're not getting a kiss this morning," I said teasingly.

"I'm sorry; I meant to say something else. And to what do I owe this special visit madam?" Wood asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well someone had to wake you up, and you're not exactly a morning person so I thought it best if I did the honors," I looked at him as he sat up in bed. I swung my legs off the side and was about to stand up when he pulled me back down.

"Where are you going? I didn't get my morning-" he stopped abruptly as the door swung open and Colby and Dean slipped in. No one knew about us yet and I didn't fancy telling them so I had put it off.

"Wood you'd better get up and dressed, we have to go!" Colby exclaimed when he saw that Wood was still in his pajamas and half sitting in his bed, "Potter get your stuff and take it down to get loaded while I make sure he gets up."

"Okay," I grinned at Wood's upset look knowing that he wouldn't be very agreeable for the rest of the day, well for anyone but me that is.

"You owe me one Potter," He called after me, meaning a kiss, "I expect payment within the next twenty-four hours."

I walked down the hall and grabbed my stuff to haul downstairs. I passed Lauran in the hallway again this time looking more awake and alert. She looked curiously at my smiling face, I hadn't been doing that a lot lately, but didn't comment on that just yet. I just lugged my junk down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen and then down the hallway into the front of the house. Why had I just taken the long way? I would never know, but I was glad I did because then I ran into Wood who had taken the short way and he took me gently by the arm into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked quietly already handing me a steaming cup of coffee.

"Whatever," I replied sitting at the island in the center of the room, "I don't really care what I have to eat."

"You're weird sometimes, you know that?" Wood placed a large waffle in front of me and I dug in. Then he sat next to me and picked up a fork and started working on the waffle from the other side.

"What are you eating?" Celeste bumbled into the kitchen not knowing what she had almost walked in on, namely me breaking down and kissing him.

"Coffee," I quickly hid my fork in my lap and took a sip of my coffee, "Wood's got a waffle."

He looked at me quizzically and then got the hint and asked, "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Celeste said grabbing my coffee and taking a huge drink of it. Then she motioned for me to scoot over, which I did reluctantly, and sat down between Wood and me.

I finished off my coffee and put the mug and the fork into the sink to get washed. Then I sat back down on the other side of Wood. What could I say other than that I was bloody brilliant?

"I'm going to go find Colby and get him to carry my stuff down. I don't want to myself," Celeste stood up and left Wood and me alone again.

"Well, that was interesting. Do you want anymore waffle?" Wood asked.

"No thanks, I'm full," I replied very quietly so that he would have to lean in closer to be able to hear, "I owe you still don't I?" I knew full and well that I did.

"Yes, you owe me," He replied even softer.

I was about to kiss him when I heard footsteps. We jerked apart quickly. The door banged open and Lauran and Dean came in arguing, oblivious to what they had almost interrupted. I gave up and grabbed Wood's plate which I threw in the sink. Usually when the couples were fighting- which happened more and more after being cooped up together for two weeks- Wood and I could slip off unnoticed. This was one of those times. We slipped out the back door and into the green house to be alone, just the two of us.

"I wonder what they're arguing about this time," I said, not really wondering at all. We walked slowly around the garden holding hands and enjoying the small amount of time alone.

"Hmm," was all that Wood said. He pulled me gently over onto the nearest bench and said simply, "you owe me."

I did what I had been wanting and trying to do all morning and kissed him, and believe me, it was nice. We kissed a few more times and then decided that we'd be missed if we stayed out here any longer. We raced around to the front of the house and helped Oliver Wood to put our trunks in the back of the limo. Then we climbed in to wait for everyone else. I sat in the corner with Wood on one side and looked out the window. The world was covered in sparkling snow. I smiled; we were going back to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 21 & 22

Chapter 21: Hullabaloo

"I've got something to do," I protested. Celeste and Lauran were trying to get me to help them learn a new spell for Transfiguration. I was going to meet Wood and they still didn't know that we'd been seeing each other again for two weeks now.

"Please, you can do whatever you want afterwards. It won't take long!" Celeste would not give up.

"I'll help you," Colby offered coming up behind Celeste and wrapping his arm around her affectionately, "Potter's got somewhere to go."

We were busted, somehow Colby had found out about Wood and me. I only hoped he had the sense not to tell anyone.

"Fine, go," Celeste waved me away and I hurried out of the Common Room and to an empty classroom right down the hall.

"You're late," Wood commented pretending to be angry until I kissed him hello, "but that makes up for any lack of punctuality."

"Did you tell Colby?" I asked looking sternly at him.

"Tell him what?" Wood asked playing it cool; I just hit him with another look.

"Did you or did you not?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it might be good to have an accomplice, so I told him and I told Dean," Wood tried to shrug it off but he looked too guilty.

"I have to tell them or they're going to find out the wrong way," I replied sighing. Celeste and Lauran would either be overjoyed that I was back with Wood or extremely mad about it. It was hard to tell.

"I guess you'd better tell them then," Wood said pulling me closer.

"I'd better," I replied, stretching up to kiss him. The door flew open mid-kiss.

"I knew it!" Celeste shouted as Wood and I flew apart, "You two are dating again!"

"Well, yes," I stammered, it was an awkward situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Celeste had planted herself between me and the door, cutting off all hope of escape.

"So you wouldn't do this," I replied.

"You should have told her sooner," Wood said, "I figured it would probably blow up in our faces."

"This is not about you!" Celeste yelled at Wood making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"That made no sense," I commented dryly.

"Yeah, it did sound a little smarter in my head," by now Celeste was looking slightly guilty for being so tough on me. Just then Colby, Dean, and Lauran walked in.

"What's happening?" Lauran asked looking around.

"I just had a small realization, nothing big," Celeste was covering for me.

"No, Lauran, Wood and I are going out again," I said sinking down into a chair. Wood sat next to me looking concerned.

"I'm sorry I made such a hullabaloo," Celeste said as my statement sunk in with Lauran, "Wait, did I just say 'hullabaloo'?"

"Yes you did," Colby said taking Celeste by the hand and leading her out of the room, "And we're leaving now. Potter and Wood have some issues to work out."

Dean and Lauran left the room and closed the door behind them. I sat for a second not saying anything, then I felt Spencer's arms close around me and I was crying into his shoulder, not because of Celeste but because for the first time in my life I was genuinely scared.

"What's wrong?" Wood asked gently after I had composed myself. He tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye instead of at the floor.

"This tournament," I replied quietly, "It scares the crap out of me because there's no way I can compete with these people."

"You're going to be fine. Nothing's going to kill you and nobody's going to look at you any different for not winning," He sounded so calm and soothing that I suddenly didn't feel as afraid anymore.

"Yeah, okay. I bet my family, well Lily and Mum anyways, wouldn't mind if I keeled over and died," I was already getting back to my normal witty self.

He pulled me up so that I was standing in front of him and then he kissed me, ever so softly, so that, for the rest of my life, I would always feel the love and the softness behind that kiss.

"Let's go back to the Common Room, we've got some explaining to do," He took my hand and I just couldn't resist making some kind of witty banter.

"Mother of Macaroni and all things cheesy, did you see the look on Celeste's face when she saw us kissing? It was like she had just found out they'd canceled Christmas and had that classic moment of shock before utter chaos prevailed!" I imitated the face and Spencer laughed, once again smiling that grin that just about drove me crazy; yet, I think it was growing on me.

Chapter 22: Moresby the Escape Artist

"WHAT!" I cried in disbelief at breakfast one morning as Celeste read an article from the _Prophet._

"It says right here, Moresby escapes from Azkaban. He's only the second person in history to do that!" Celeste looked down the table at all of the people who cared more what color dress robes they had worn to the Yule Ball then they did that Moresby had escaped from Azkaban.

"Mother of Macaroni and all things Cheesy, how do you think he managed that?" I asked as Wood sat down beside me.

"Who did what?" Wood asked immediately picking up on my upset tone.

"Moresby got out of Azkaban," I filled him in on the recent events as Celeste scanned the article.

"It says they're doing everything possible to find him yadda, yadda, yadda," Celeste summed the article up, "Oh, it also mentions that Hogwarts could be a target but not to worry because they've got the best people looking for him."

I shook my head, "It doesn't much matter how good of people they've got looking for him because they're not going to find him."

"Yes, they will," Celeste looked at me disbelievingly.

"No, they won't. If he doesn't want to be found then they won't find him. He hid from them for between fifteen and twenty years without them finding him," I replied.

"Whatever, you've got the second task on Friday, right?" Celeste changed the subject knowing I wouldn't give in.

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to that," I rolled my eyes.

"Any idea what it might be?" Lauran asked attentively.

"No idea whatsoever. And I honestly don't care right now. Come on, let's go. It almost time for Charms," I replied standing up and walking off. Spencer caught up to me and took my hand as we walked to class.

"Miss Potter, may I talk to you for a moment?" Professor Delacour asked as I started to leave Transfiguration.

"Okay, see you later," I said to Spencer as he went out the door.

"Miss Potter, I wanted to let you know that Hogwarts will be perfectly safe and not to worry about any escaped convicts for the time being. I know you had a run-in with Moresby last year and I wanted to assure you that everything will run as normal,"

"Thanks Professor, but I'm not worried about Moresby. I'm more worried about the Tournament. The second task is on Friday," I replied hoping I could go soon.

"Oh, yes I quite forget that you are not an average student. You may go now," Professor Delacour waved me out of the room and I quickly complied with her wishes.

Spencer waited for me just outside the door and we walked off to the Common Room. I pulled some parchment out of my bag and sat on the floor, leaning up against the couch to do my homework.

"So what was that about?" Celeste asked from her seat next to Colby on one of the couches.

"Delacour wanted to make sure I wasn't scared," I replied shrugging, "Nothing big. I wasn't framed for pulling some prank or anything."

"You've been quiet lately, no big schemes or anything. I'm getting worried," Celeste said jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm worried too, worried that I'm going to snuff it during the next task," I exclaimed.

"You're going to be fine! I wonder what the task is though. It would certainly help if you knew," Lauran pondered for a second, "I've got no ideas."

"I've got ideas all right, I just hope that none of them prove accurate," I gulped at the thought of a facing a Manticore or something equally as frightening.

"You'll be fine; this Tournament will be a breeze for you!" Lauran said supportively.

Little did I know how wrong that statement would prove to be.


	13. Chapter 23 & 24

AN/ Hey guys! I'm really excited cause I'm going on a trip to Columbia, SC to go to this conference thingie! Anyways, here's chapter 23 & 24, I'm doubling up on the chapters so I'll finish faster:) YAY for finishing! So have a nice read and I'll update as soon as I get a review:)

Love From,

MotherCrumpet

PS I'd really like to thank Authoressinhiding once again for her dedicated reading & reviwing! It really means a lot to me! THANKS!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Second Task

"Calm down Riley," Celeste urged me as we sat eating breakfast on that Friday.

"Calm down?" I replied nervously, my whole body shaking like Jell-O, "How do you expect me to calm down with the Second Task being today?"

"You'll be fine," Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one in it," I said smartly.

"Riley, listen to me, you are going to be okay," Spencer said soothingly though it didn't really help.

"Miss Potter you need to go down to the tents by the lake now," Professor Delacour said.

"Okay, Professor," I choked out.

"And Miss Potter, good luck," Professor Delacour turned and walked away.

"Mother of Macaroni and all things Cheesy," I muttered getting up.

I was greeted with a chorus of 'good luck' and 'you'll be fine' from my friends and 'don't choke' and 'Potter's a Rotter' from the Slytherins. Spencer got up to walk with me down to the lake. I didn't know if I'd make it that far.

"Hey, Wood, I just want you to know, in case I die and everything, that I really missed you when we weren't talking," I wanted to say something better but I was lucky to get that to come out of my mouth.

"Riley," Spencer replied as I braced myself for something really sweet, "You will be _fine_."

"That was profound," I replied sarcastically kissing him for what I hoped was not the last time.

"Good luck!" he called after me as I walked into the tent. I just waved to acknowledge I had heard him and kept walking.

I walked out into the fenced area on the banks of the lake. I was extremely nervous, I had never even seen a hippogriff before let alone ride one. I faced the half-horse half-eagle creature feeling a little bit nervous. Okay, a lot bit nervous! I waited for the signal to start, which came as one short whistle.

I bowed and prayed that Buckbeak would bow back. (Yes, I got Buckbeak, the same hippogriff that my dad rode a billion times and helped to escape with Sirius Black.) Thankfully Buckbeak bowed and I hurried to climb onto his back.

We were to fly an obstacle course around the lake. The course consisted of many different sizes of hoops and about a million different floating obstacles. The goal was to have the fastest time while going through the most hoops and avoiding the most obstacles.

I took a deep breath before urging Buckbeak to start going. He immediately started running to get a good take-off. I found I preferred flying on a broomstick since it wasn't even half as bumpy.

Nudging Buckbeak to avoid all of the obstacles, I swerved left, right, left, up, down, left through that ring, circle and hit that ring, faster and faster until I appeared a blur to those sitting and watching in the stands. I flew through the final ring and landed smoothly on the ground right on the far side of the finish line. I had passed with flying colors! (Sorry about the puns, they were **_soaring_** quite unintentionally.)

"Riley, are you sure you're okay?" Lauran asked me. I had woken up to find myself in the Hospital Wing; apparently I had thrown up and then passed out, oops.

"I'm fine, I didn't even know I had over done it," I reassured her.

"You got the best time, way to go," Celeste said walking up, "No one else even came close to your time."

"That's lovely," I replied, not listening to what anyone was saying.

"Riley, did you even hear what I said," Celeste asked.

"Yes, well, no," I corrected at a look from her.

"You have the most points out of anyone. That means you get a head-start or something on the Third Task," Celeste explained.

I responded offhandedly, "That just means I can die faster."

"You have a one track mind," Lauran commented exasperated, "We can all go now, there's a party in the Common Room."

"Let's go, I like parties!" I felt a little off after that bump on my head, oh well, you can't win them all.

Chapter 24: Disaster Zone

"I'm tired," I commented one night in the Common Room.

"Great," Lauran replied, we were bored out of our minds, nothing was happening.

"What in the world?" I said running over to the window, "Look at that, it's not normal."

It was early February and there was snow covering the ground, yet Durmstrang students were scattered throughout the lake just swimming along.

"It's like below freezing out there!" Lauran exclaimed, "Look there's Celeste and Colby."

The happy couple was on a date; you couldn't go anywhere off grounds legally so they were just walking around and talking together, oh, and snoging I'm sure.

"Oh, look at that," I commented, "He's leaning in and, oh what'd she do that for?" Celeste had just nailed Colby in the face with a snowball.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than watch them snog each other?" Spencer asked rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, no," I replied turning away from the window, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Anything," Spencer said exasperatedly.

"Hmm, I got nothing," I sighed.

"You could turn someone else pink," Lauran suggested half-heartedly.

"No, some first-years tried to imitate that yesterday; they only succeeded in turning themselves pink," I was completely out of ideas, school was getting boring.

"You could do my homework," Spencer suggested.

"I think not. Finish your own homework!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to. Let's go outside instead," Spencer threw his books into his bag and pulled on his jacket.

I pulled on my cloak and threw my scarf around my neck. Lauran and Dean followed suit. Then we all trekked down the halls of the school and out the front door. It was frigid outside and I was already cold.

"Ouch!" Lauran cried as I pegged her with a snowball, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" I asked innocently, "Do you not want me to do this?" I pelted her with another snowball.

"Stop it!" Lauran yelled, not really meaning it, as she hit me with a snowball.

"Oh, touché," I replied picking up another snowball and hitting Spencer with it.

"Hey, leave me out of this," Spencer exclaimed wiping snow off of his front.

"Why?" I asked scooping up another and preparing to throw it.

"I may have to do something about it," He replied raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you try," I taunted as I hit him with the snowball.

"You asked for it," Spencer ran right at me and I didn't even have time to think before he had scooped me up and was holding me above the ground.

"Put me down," I said threateningly.

"Why should I?" Spencer asked teasingly.

"Because I have another snowball," I replied hitting him in the face with aforementioned snowball.

He dropped me quickly and I fell into a huge snowdrift. I had snow in my hair and all down my front. I was half-buried in the snow and it was too deep for me to pull myself out.

"Hey, I'm stuck," I called.

"How lovely," Spencer called back.

"Would you get me out?"

"Yes, but only because I'm a generous and forgiving person," Spencer said offering me his hand.

"Thanks," I replied grabbing his hand and pulling him down into the drift too.

"Mmahwahoolawoo," Spencer mumbled with his face still in the drift.

"What did you say?" I asked as he struggled upright. He had snow clumped in his hair and I pulled it out.

"I said maybe I shouldn't have tried to help you," Spencer repeated, glaring at me.

"Maybe, but then I wouldn't have been able to do this," I replied kissing him.

"Do what?" he asked pretending not to have gotten the picture so I'd kiss him again.

"You're a dork," I teased but I kissed him again anyway.

"Yeah, but I'm a cute dork," Spencer pulled himself up and then took my hand and helped me out of the drift. I had snow all over me but I didn't really care.

Lauran and Dean were walking around the corner together. I didn't bother to say anything to them. I shivered, but I wasn't cold.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, "Are you cold, because we can go inside."

"No, I'm not cold," I replied. I didn't know what was making me shiver, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Then why are you shivering?" Spencer jerked me out of my thoughts. He put his arm around me.

"So you'd do that," I answered, pulling his arm tighter.

"If you don't stop shivering then we're going inside," Spencer wouldn't let the subject drop; though I have to admit that he was cute when he was worried.

"Oh, you're worried, are you?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, I am," He responded honestly.

"That's sweet of you," I commented putting my arms around his neck.

"No, it's really just common consideration," he replied smartly, pulling me closer.

"Riley, you have to see this, NOW!" Someone yelled from behind me. I spun around.

"What?" I called irritated.

"JUST HURRY!" Logan was screaming from the front doors to the school. He turned and went inside.

I was curious as to what was going on so I took Spencer's hand and sprinted to the school. As soon as I got in I felt al of the air inside of me deflate. The school was a disaster zone!


	14. Chapter 25, 26 & 27

Due to the quick response of my regular reader (AKA Authoressinhiding), I decided to give you 3 chapters to read and hopefully enjoy! Thanks so much, I'll update ASAP! (after i get some reviews of course!)

Love From,

MotherCrumpet

PS Thanks again to my readers and reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 25: Crisis Averted

"What in the world," I gasped breathlessly.

In the hour or so that we had been outside the school had been completely trashed. The majority of the school was now standing in the Entrance Hall gaping at the destruction. The hourglasses that recorded points were smashed and there were little blue, red, green, and purple stones all over the floor. But my attention was on the ceiling, not the floors.

"The ones too close beware, distance is best to keep from the one who defeated me! Moresby," Spencer read the message in a hushed voice, "I think its talking about you."

"No, really," I replied sarcastically, "Mother of Macaroni and all things Cheesy."

"Miss Potter, come here please!" Professor Delacour had arrived on the scene along with the Headmasters of all three schools.

I didn't say anything, just shuffled over to where the authority figures stood. The Hall broke into whispers and then started talking loudly.

"Miss Potter, I think we could use your skills of talking to quiet everyone down and get them into the Great Hall where we will be spending tonight, in lockdown mode," The Headmaster said exceptionally calmly for someone whose school just got pulverized.

"Okay," I cleared my throat and blew and ear-piercing whistle. Everyone instantly shut up. "Hey, we need everyone to go into the Great Hall right now. There will be no leaving the Great Hall and anyone who chooses not to go inside and stay there will be dealt with severely. GO!"

The whole school moved into the Great Hall quickly and pretty soon only the teachers and I were the only ones in the Entrance Hall.

"Miss Potter, please go into the Great Hall with your fellow students and tell the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl to lock everything down. Please hurry if you will," The Headmaster turned away from me to issue instructions to the teachers. I walked off to do exactly as he had told me.

"Riley!" Greg was standing in a corner with the whole gang.

"Just a second," I called back hurrying off to find the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl to give them instructions. After I found them I hurried back to my friends.

"Are you okay? Are they mad?" Celeste was talking exceptionally fast.

"Yes and no," I replied somehow managing to keep up with what she had said.

"Thank God," Spencer said pulling me into a quick hug.

"What's going on?" I looked around to see who was talking only to realize that the entire school was watching me and wondering what was happening. I saw fear and confusion in almost every face; Lily's face was the exception.

"Everything's going to be fine," I said soothingly, "We're going to stay here for the night while they do a check of the castle and grounds but Moresby is long gone. There's nothing to worry about."

Several first-years were crying. I instantly knew what was going to have to happen. I was going to have to take charge since nobody else was going to do it.

"Listen up everyone! I want all of the older students to take care of the younger ones. I also want all of the authority figures- Quidditch Captains and anyone with influence- to meet me over on the other side of the Great Hall; we have to get this place in shape! That includes Champions!" I added as I saw the Durmstrang Champion, Brian, sneaking off.

Colby and I went over to the other side of the room and waited while some kind of order fell across the place. I cleared my throat and everyone in the group fell silent.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is move the tables. You eight do that," I pointed to some of the best charm workers in the school, "You four come with me, we have to see about getting food." I pointed to Colby, Brian, Braden, and Corinne, "The rest of you make sure everyone is calm and keep order please."

I led my group down a hall that came off of the Great Hall and up to a painting of a bowl of fruit. I reached out and tickled the pear, which laughed and turned into a door handle. I opened the door and we stepped into the Hogwarts kitchens.

"You've been here before, no?" Brian asked gazing around, "We are not allowed in the kitchens at Beauxbatons."

"We're not allowed here either," Colby pointed out, "but this is not exactly a normal situation."

"Riley Potter, youse is not supposed to be in the kitchens youse is not. Youse be getting yourseself into trouble," Dobby the house-elf spoke from somewhere to my right.

"Dobby, this is an emergency," I spoke loudly and clearly, the house-elves stopped moving to listen, "Moresby has broken into the school and all of the students have been shut into the Great Hall. They're all hungry and there's no way we can do things the normal way. I think we should just plan on having a picnic. Can we do that?"

"Whatever youse bes wanting ot do, wes be doing," a house-elf piped up excitedly, "We's be getings that ready before youse knows it!"

"Great, you can just put it all on the Staff Table and send it up. We'll make it a buffet," I turned to leave, "Thank you, it makes things easier than you will ever know."

"Youse not be needing to thanks us-uns Riley Potter, wes is happy to bes doing it," Dobby waved us out of the kitchen.

After getting back out in the hall I turned to the other few people, "Here's what I want you to do. We have to keep everyone entertained. You four are in charge of that. Have a talent show or whatever. Just keep everyone happy!"

"That sounds easy," Corinne said thoughtfully, "We'll make an announcement and ask for anyone who's interested to come up to the Staff Table."

"Would you tell everyone about dinner too, I've got a lot to worry about," I asked, trying to figure out how to keep everyone calm.

"Sure, you go do what you need to do," Colby waved me away and I ran off to see if they had succeeded in keeping the relative calm in the Great Hall.

"Miss Potter," the Headmaster addressed me hours later, I had almost been asleep.

"I'm awake," I muttered sleepily, crawling out of my sleeping bag beside Spencer, "What's going on?"  
"Everything is fine, I just wanted to talk with you about some things," The Headmaster walked off, slowly picking his way through the sleeping students, "Come to my office please."

I followed the rather stout man through the now neat halls and to his office. We went through the statue entrance and up the escalating staircase until we came to a door, which he opened, and we walked inside. I looked up at the pictures of old Headmasters and Headmistresses. I saw that most of them were asleep, in fact all but one of them were snoring quite contentedly. Albus Dumbledore was looking directly at me with his blue eyes that seemed to scan your very thoughts.

"Miss Potter, I am a very old friend of your father's. I have never called you into this office to discuss the events that have taken place at my school partly because of it. I knew you were quite capable of handling yourself because you are very much like your father," the Headmaster sat behind his desk and gestured to a chair indicating that I sit down, "I find today's events highly disturbing."

"Yes, sir, so do I," I nodded sleepily.

"I'm sure you do," Professor Longbottom chuckled softly, "I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done today. You showed wisdom far beyond your years and took charge when no one else seemed ready to do so. You chose those to help you and to give responsibility for the well being of the students sensibly. For this I am thankful."

"No problem, sir, crisis averted," I blinked sleepily; I was exhausted and was fighting to keep my eyes open.

"I think it best if we have this conversation tomorrow morning, let's say right after breakfast?" Professor Neville Longbottom looked at me questioningly.

"That sounds lovely," I replied stifling a yawn.

"I wish you the best of dreams, good night," Professor Longbottom waved me out of his office.

"Good night sir," I replied shuffling out the door and down the hall.

I passed through the doors into the Great Hall and picked my way over to the sleeping bags that were occupied by my friends. I crawled into mine and Spencer stirred.

"I love you Riley," he muttered half asleep.

"I love you too, Spencer," I said quietly, though he didn't hear me because he was already snoring softly. I rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 26: Impeccable Timing

"You're getting my dad!" I exclaimed. I was sitting in Professor Longbottom's office the next morning just after breakfast.

"Yes, we want the best Auror team to be checking this disturbance out and your father, Ron, and Hermione, happen to be the best. Besides he'd be coming here for the Third Task anyway," Professor Longbottom kept his patience despite my surprise.

"I guess that makes sense, sir," I had calmed down after the initial shock. Why do nobody else's parents come to investigate things at the school?

"You may go now, Miss Potter. But before you do, know that I am hoping that you finish well in the Tournament. Good luck," Professor Longbottom gestured towards the door out of his office and I left.

I walked up to the Common Room distractedly. We had been allowed to leave the Great Hall after breakfast that morning and everyone was sure to be sitting in the Common Room talking about yesterday's events.

"Riley, what did the Headmaster say?" Lauran asked as I walked over to their group, which was surrounded by interested people who thought we knew more of yesterday's events than everyone else put together.

"My dad, Ron and Hermione are coming," I replied calmly.

"Uncle Ron's coming, awesome!" Celeste exclaimed, "When are they getting here?"

"Sometime today I think. They're investigating or something like that," I sat down by the fire, "They'll be here for the Third Task unless plans change."

"Well, your dad was going to come to that anyway I'm sure," Lauran observed.

"Yeah, I hope Mum doesn't feel the need to come," I sighed.

"Wait, your dad's coming. He doesn't know about us does he?" Spencer asked, and a good thing too because this hadn't occurred to me yet.

"I guess he'll find out soon enough," I replied.

Spencer and I had been some of the first to get tired of the endless talks of Moresby and his getting into the school. Each new story of how he got in was even more ludicrous than the last. I had just overheard a girl insisting to her friend that he could turn into an ant and had gotten in that way.

"They're crazy," I told Spencer after hearing this, "He probably just walked in wearing an invisibility cloak or something. It's not that hard to get into Hogwarts. I mean since Voldemort's gone security isn't that tight."

Spencer just shrugged and we went outside. The snow wasn't as deep as it had been yesterday. Everything was starting to thaw out. I looked down the path towards Hogsmeade. I couldn't see anyone coming. I was getting impatient for my dad to get here, even though I wasn't exactly thrilled about his coming to my school.

"You're looking for them again," Spencer said looking after checking to see what I had been looking at.

"Sorry," I said, but I just kept looking down the path.

"I'll help take your mind off of it," Spencer said, leaning down and kissing me.

"Riley, how good to see you!" my dad had chosen that moment to arrive at Hogwarts. What luck I had!

"Hi dad," I greeted him sheepishly, "Hi Ron, hi Hermione."

"It's nice to see you again Riley," Hermione tried to keep a straight face but wasn't being very successful. Ron hadn't even bothered to try.

"Who's this?" My dad asked the inevitable question and Spencer turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Spencer Wood," I answered.

"You're Oliver Wood's son then?"

"Yes, sir," Spencer answered.

"Ah, that's okay then," my dad said and I let out my breath which I hadn't even realized I had been holding, "We should be getting inside and starting work. I'll see you later Riley."

"Bye dad," I gave him a quick hug and watched as they went inside.

"They've got wonderful timing," Spencer commented.

"Yeah, it's impeccable," I replied and we laughed.

Chapter 27: Threats and Jinxes

"If the Champions could come down to the Quidditch Pitch right after they finish eating it would be appreciated," Professor Longbottom announced on night in April.

"What do you think they want me for?" I asked no one in particular.

"Probably to tell you about the Third Task," Lauran replied shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess so," I finished my dinner and got up from the table, "See you later!"

I walked down to the Quidditch pitch wondering what the Third and final Task would be. I hoped it wasn't going to be a maze like it was for Dad because that would just be boring.

"Ah, here she is; now we can start our meeting," Professor Longbottom said brightly, "As I'm sure you've all guessed, this meeting is about the Third Task. It is to be held in several weeks but we decided to give you details now. The task will be getting, not only yourself but someone else too, through a series of puzzles. You will use logic and any knowledge of various spells and the wizarding world. Miss Potter is in the lead and will get a head start into the, hmm let's call it a labyrinth, shall we? I expect you all to try your hardest and make our schools proud. I wish the best of luck to all of you. You may go back to your proper accommodations now."

I walked with Braden Flout back up to the school. Brian and Corinne had gone back to their respective 'accommodations'. We walked silently until we got to the place where he would go to his dormitory and I would continue to mine.

"I just want to wish you good luck. You're a whole lot younger than the rest of us but you're still in the lead. That's amazing. You just keep it up. No hard feelings no matter who wins, deal?" Braden stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Deal, let's make it a Hogwarts victory, shall we?" I turned and walked off to the Common Room.

The next several weeks were spent in preparation for the upcoming event. I didn't have to worry about end-of-year exams because the Champions didn't have to take them. Instead I spent every waking moment practicing jinxes or looking up new ones. We were in the middle of one of these practice sessions right now.

"Hold on Spencer, I just have to look up the counter-jinx," I ruffled through the pages of a library book full of useful spells and jinxes.

Spencer didn't reply since he had fallen to the ground after I had hit him with the full body lock. He had missed the pillows again.

"There you go," I had mastered the art of performing spells in my head. That was an awesome accomplishment seeing as how I was only in my second year.

"Ouch," Spencer muttered getting up off the floor, "Haven't you mastered that spell yet? I'm getting sore!"

"Well, if you'd just land on the cushions you wouldn't be!" Celeste shot at him.

"It's kind of hard to aim when you've been put in a full body bind!" Spencer retorted.

"Hey, I think that's enough for today," I cut in since tempers were starting to run high. "I'm going to look up more spells in the Library. You all had best go study for exams."

"What are you going to do during exams?" Lauran asked, "I mean you don't have to take them so…"

"I'm going to be looking up more spells and jinxes; I don't want to be killed during the Final Task," I answered turning left at the door, "I'll see you all later!"

I hurried off to the Library and started looking through some promising looking books. I was in the middle of _Magic for the Brainless Wizard_ when Corrine Hodgepeckins walked up.

"Hello, you're looking up jinxes too I see. I feel like I've been in the Library for days now," Corrine sat down next to me; there was something in her tone that I just didn't like.

"I'm looking up new jinxes since I think it'd be stupid to die during the Final Task," I replied in what I hoped was a civil tone.

"Ah, I suppose you're right. But I really wanted to ask you about that boyfriend of yours. How did _you_ manage to catch _him_?" Corrine asked as my opinion of her turned South.

"By not being rude," I said smiling politely, though I was dying to see if a human face _could_ peel off.

The smile fell off of her face, "What about Braden Flout? He'd make quite a catch. Ever thought about going after him?"

"No, and you're not going to be able to turn me against Spencer. I suggest you stop trying before I get the notion to rearrange your face," I threatened standing up and turning to leave the table.

"Oh, you cut me deep. Watch your back Potter. We'll see who's laughing when I cream your butt during the Final Task."

"Yeah, that nasty grin will fall right off your face when you lose," I spat, "I'm not saying I'm going to beat you but one of the others will."

Corrine Hodgepeckins stalked off and I soon left the Library too. I was startled at her turn of heart, since she had always seemed like a thoughtful person before but I knew better than to worry about her empty threats; I had enough on my plate at the moment without worrying about her too.


	15. Chapter 28 & 29

Due to embaressment I caused my readers I will refrain from mentioning you by name... thanks, you guys know who you are!

So, without further ado, here's Chapters 28 and 29!

* * *

Chapter 28: The Labyrinth

"Could all the Champions please come to the meeting room after breakfast for a little surprise?" Professor Delacour was looking extremely happy about this 'little surprise'.

"It's our families, I bet," I told Spencer, "I hope Mum didn't come."

Spencer smiled that infuriating little smile, "See you at lunch!" He kissed me and then hurried off.

"What in the world?" I said confusedly.

"We'll see you later," Celeste said and everyone else left.

I sat there by myself for a minute or two while most of the Great Hall emptied out. I was one of the few left inside. All of the other Champions had already gone into the room. I braced myself and followed them. I hoped that Mum wouldn't be inside.

"RILEY!" I was pulled into a huge hug by Carmen Wood. After she released me Alicia pulled me into another hug. I was surrounded by 'family'. Angelina, Alicia, Carmen, Cammy had all come to see the Final Task, not to mention Hermione, Ron, and Dad already being there. Fred, George, and Oliver hadn't been able to make it, although everyone assured me that they had wanted to.

"I hear you've made Spencer happy over the last few months," Carmen teased and I blushed.

"Really, you hadn't mentioned that to me," Alicia raised an eyebrow, "Oh well. Let's have a tour of the school. It's been way too long."

I glanced over at Corrine who smiled at me, almost as if she didn't remember about our confrontation. It was kind of strange.

"Okay, let's go then," I led the group of people out of the room and around the school on a complete tour. I showed them all of the secret passages and things that most people had no idea even existed. They were constantly remembering 'this one time' or 'that prank I pulled'. I was fascinated by the stories they had to tell of Hogwarts when they had been in school. By lunchtime everyone was fairly tired and we were all grateful for the break.

"Hey," Spencer slid into the seat next to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed; I mean his mum was only like three feet away!

"Not planning on greeting your own mother are you?" Carmen pretended to pout.

"Well, if I must," Spencer gave his mum and Cammy a quick hug each and came to sit next to me again.

"Hey mum, hey Aunt Angelina," Celeste, Lauran and Greg all hugged their mother and aunt before sitting down to eat.

"We've got this afternoon off. They thought we ought to get all riled up properly for tonight I guess. I'm not complaining mind you," Colby reassured everyone of this fact.

"Where's your dad, Riley?" Dean asked.

"Probably off working on some clue or something, I'm not going to worry about it," I replied, "He, Ron, and Hermione will be here tonight, he promised that they would."

"And if they're not he'll have to answer to me," Alicia spoke up confidently.

"Well then he'd best show up. I don't know about you, but Katie sure had a strong punch!" Carmen exclaimed making everyone laugh.

That afternoon we wandered around the grounds since it was nice and sunny outside. Spencer hadn't left my side all afternoon and I was truly grateful for that. He occasionally squeezed my hand as if telling me everything was going to be alright. I wasn't as nervous as I had been before the last tasks, but as the day wore on I got that now familiar feeling of nervousness in my stomach.

Spencer pulled me into a secret passageway just before dinner to talk to me. I was feeling fully set in nerves by now. He looked at me for a minute before saying anything.

"Riley, I know you're nervous, and you have every right to be. But everything's going to be fine," Spencer pulled me into his arms and I felt safe, completely safe, for the first time all year.

"I'm going to be fine," I said, more to convince myself than him.

"Of course you are, and you know what?" Spencer asked, pushing me back so he could see me.

"What?" I asked quietly. I didn't feel as bad anymore.

"I love you, more than anything else in the world," Spencer's voice was filled with so much love and passion that there was no doubting his words.

"I know," I replied, "and you know that I love you too."

Spencer didn't say anything else but just kissed me and then took my hand and led me to the Great Hall. Everyone was talking excitedly but I saw three other pale scarred looking faces in the crowd. The other Champions looked at me and I instantly understood that we were all going through the same thing. We were all fairly evenly matched and all four of us were more nervous than we had ever been in our lives.

Spencer squeezed my hand and I sat down next to him to choke down some dinner. The minutes ticked away and all too soon Professor Longbottom stood up and asked the Champions to proceed up to the third floor. I barely remember the next while other than that Spencer kissed me and I stood up to leave with the others to tremendous applause from the whole Great Hall.

The four of us plodded slowly but surely up to the third floor corridor and shook hands all around, wishing each other good luck. Any and all rivalry was forgotten as we turned towards the Labyrinth's entrance.

I realized that the Labyrinth was the exact same place that my father had been through to get the Sorcerer's Stone in his First-year. It had just been set up differently this time. The bleachers behind us had filled up completely. A magnified voice could be heard over all of the chatter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to the Final Task of the Tri-wizard Tournament! In the First Task the Champions proved that they could and would save a person that they cared about. But a true hero would save someone that they absolutely hated. So in this Final Task the Champions must get into the heart of the Labyrinth and save their enemy then make it back out of the Labyrinth along a different route along with their enemy. Miss Potter has the most points so on the whistle she will go into the Labyrinth and take her path. Good luck to all of you!"

I steadied myself after the surprise of all that the Final Task entailed and then the whistle blew signaling my entrance into the Labyrinth. I walked forward into the dark passage and out of sight and hearing of the crowd. I was completely alone.

Chapter 29: A Nightmare to Remember

I chose the path on the far left that said 'Riley Potter' overtop of the door. I ran down the path for a while without meeting any obstacles. This seemed strange but I didn't give it much thought.

Finally I came to an intersection. I decided that the best thing to do would be to use 'eenie meenie miney moe'. I know, sophisticated right? 'Moe' landed on the right path and I wasted no time in hurrying down the passage. I hadn't gone very far when I heard a French accented yell. I couldn't help thinking 'one Champion down.'

I came to a cloud of something and stopped abruptly. I looked at it. It was bluish colored and was glimmering. There was no way around it and I didn't feel like going all the way back to the intersection so I cautiously stepped into it.

Big mistake! Instantly the world seemed to turn on end and I fumbled on the ground to find a hand hold when I realized I wasn't sliding down the steeply sloped ground. I stood up carefully but didn't slide into oblivion. Shrugging I took a shaky step and the ground instantly flipped back to normal. I collapsed on the ground in relief.

Pretty soon I got over my moment of shock and pulled myself off of the ground. I looked to see where I was and realized that the passage had led me into a room. In the room sat four people tied to chairs. I immediately recognized Lily. Great, I was going to have to get myself and Lily out of this Labyrinth alive, and first.

I hung back for a moment and saw Corinne Hodgepeckins come out of a passage on the right. She hurried over to start untying her captive enemy when Braden Flout stepped out of the shadows. Braden raised his wand and pointed it at Corinne starting to form the words of an unforgivable curse on his lips. I didn't even think before I charged out of the shadow of my passage and hit Braden with a full-body-bind jinx. He hit the floor stiff as a board.

"Are you okay?" I asked Corrine as I helped her off of the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine. I wonder what came over him; I can't see Braden doing something like that!"

"It's like you that one time in the Library," I commented before I could stop myself.

"What?" Corrine looked confused.

"You were really mad," I explained, "for no good reason. You threatened me pretty harshly too."

"I didn't do that," Corrine insisted confusedly.

"I didn't think you would. You looked and sounded half-crazed just like Braden did just now. I think something weird is going on," I replied quickly. Then I turned to Lily threateningly, "You'd better cooperate with me or I'm not going to be very forgiving."

She was gagged and couldn't talk so she just nodded. I heard a scraping sound and four of the five passages leading out slid closed. I assumed that meant we had to take that passage. I quickly untied and un-gagged Lily and we hurried out of the room. Corrine and her enemy captive followed close behind. I came to a fork in the passage and pulled Lily to the left, Corrine and her 'buddy' took the right. I noticed she hadn't un-gagged her 'buddy'.

"Why do we have to go so fast?" Lily whined from behind me.

"I'm trying to win a competition here," I shot back, "We'd go a lot faster if your fat didn't drag you back so much."

"It's not fat, it's muscle," Lily sneered.

"Whatever, just follow me and don't talk!"

We followed the winding passage for a long time, once again, without meeting anything. I grew even more suspicious of the lack of obstacles and pressed forward uneasily. I know, you think a person would be happy about not meeting any monsters, but not me. I knew that there should probably have been _something_ by now and was getting more and more uneasy.

"Look," Lily jerked me out of my thoughts as she spoke in a nasally voice, "We're coming to a room!"

I paused to look around before entering the room. It was a normal classroom sized room with a table in the center. On top of the table stood different colored potions in many different colors and sizes of bottles. I saw a rhyme inscribed at the head and foot of the table. I cautiously entered the room and walked over to read the inscription. It read as follows:

_Eight Potions around the table_

_Sitting peacefully_

_Only one will send you forward_

_One will send you back_

_Two are simply colored water_

_Two more completely harmless_

_The final two are slow working poisons_

_So choose most carefully_

_The other end has all the clues _

_Of finding which is which_

"Lily, what do you think of this?" I asked gesturing her out of the corridor and over to the table.

No sooner had she stepped into the room than flames popped up in the doorway. The door across the room that I assumed was the exit was also blocked by flames. Another passage was blocked by a force-field. I assumed that was where Corrine would come through eventually.

"No!" Lily spun around and looked at the flames and then ran over to me. She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me back and forth screaming, "I'm too young to fry!"

I slapped her. Hey, that's what you do when people go into hysterics which she most definitely had.

"Snap out of it. All we have to do is drink the right potion and then we can get through the fire without getting hurt. Just wait a second and I'll have it figured out," I was talking half to myself.

I walked over to the other end of the table to read the clues. They read as follows:

_Right lies between two wrong;_

_With water on the end,_

_Completely opposite _

_And across from poison_

_Its companion lies;_

_To your left a harmless one;_

_Between two safe potions_

_The key to turning back lies;_

_Choose carefully and move on!_

"It's this one! Only the good one can smell this good," Lily picked up one of the potions.

"No, Lily, that's got Ambrosia in it! Its not-" I stopped in horror as Lily drowned the whole potion in one gulp.

Lily retched all over the cold, stone floor. She had drunk the poison. Thankfully all it did was make her throw up.

"You idiot," I muttered helping Lily to sit down and turning away as she vomited again. I patiently picked the right potion as she ridded herself of the contents of her stomach.

Going over to the groaning Lily I handed her the potion and told her to drink it. She did and I followed her example. Just as I put the potion back on the table Corrine and her 'buddy' came through the door and flames popped up in front of the door.

"Let's go Lily," I helped Lily up off of the floor and walked through the blue fire that led out the other end of the room. Why did I have to be cursed with a stupid sister?

The room on the other side of the flames was empty. I searched the room to see what was going on but there wasn't anyone or anything inside. I wasn't about to walk out into the middle of the room though. Lily sunk sown to sit on the floor.

Corrine and her 'buddy' came through the flames in almost no time. She paused like I had and looked around warily. I saw in her face that she, like me, just wanted to get out of this Labyrinth.

"What do you reckon is out there?" Corrine turned to me finally.

"I have no idea and I'm not about to walk out into the middle of the room to see," I replied baffled.

"Well, I suppose it's the only way to find out," Corrine sighed and stepped out towards the center of the room, nothing happened.

"Be careful," I warned.

Corrine nodded and proceeded towards the middle cautiously. She was in the exact middle of the room when it happened. The ceiling seemed to move and a gigantic spider-like creature dropped down beside Corrine. She screamed in panic and tried to run away but it grabbed her in its pincher.

I pulled out my wand and let loose with the jinxes. Everything bounced off of it. I ran closer to get better aim and it picked me up too. Suddenly an idea hit me.

"Try and hit it in the eye!" I shouted to Corrine, "Stun it or something!"

We both flung stunning spells at the giant spider-like creature. Both spells hit it in the eye dead on. The spider-thing fell stunned to the ground. Its pincher that was holding me went limp and I fell twenty feet to the floor. I landed on my right ankle and it made an awful snapping sound. I collapsed on the ground in a heap.

"Riley, are you okay?" Corrine had been only two feet above the ground when it dropped her so she hadn't received any damage.

"Yeah, my ankles completely snapped though. That's a nightmare to remember though," I responded untangling myself and trying to stand up. I winced as I put my weight on it.

"Nice job, I underestimated you," a familiar voice floated out of the shadows.

"Corrine, run!" I hissed.

"No, you can't walk and I'm not leaving you here alone," Corrine stubbornly moved to help me walk.

"No, go!" I shouted.

"Potter's right you know, you should have listened to her while you had the chance," Moresby stepped into the dim light, "Avada Kedavra!"

Corrine fell dead onto the floor.

* * *

AN/ (said in a sarcastic voice) Bet you didn't see that one coming! hahaha, it's a bad parody, wait til next book!

Love From,

Mother Crumpet


	16. Chapter 30 & 31

**AN/ Hey, not trying to abandon you guys or anything, I promise! Uh, thanks, once again, for any reviews... I would like more though! Reviews make me smile, and I could use a good smile cause it's been a long week! I'm going to see Cronicles of Narnia tomorrow, hahaha I'm such a nerd! Well, I'm just rambling so... Oh, if any of you know any really good Katie/Oliver stories, let me know! Those and Lily/James stories are my favorite! Okay, thanks tons, talk to you later!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

* * *

Chapter 30: Not Our Time

The sudden loss of support caused me to fall on top of her body. Moresby laughed.

"Silly of her wasn't it? If she hadn't have been so noble, ah well we shall never know if she might have lived," Moresby laughed a cold, cruel, laugh.

"You just made a huge mistake," I snarled, pulling myself back up onto my feet, my ankle wobbling dangerously.

"Oh, did I? Take a look around you, there's nobody to help you, no one to hear you scream," Moresby gestured to the empty room around me. Lily and Corrine's 'buddy' had fled like I warned Corrine to.

"Oh, how sad, you won't be surrounded by your friends and father while you die. They'll come in to find you in a couple hours and all that they will find will be your long dead body," Moresby taunted me ruthlessly.

"Shut up Moresby," I retorted.

"Oh, you cut me deep. I think I'm mortally wounded from that," Moresby laughed as he came closer, "With you out of the way there won't be anything standing between your sister, me, and our dreams of ruling the world side by side."

"You're demented," I snapped, "You'll never rule the world, not as long as my father and all the other good people stand in your way."

"Oh, contraire, your twin sister will be indestructible once you're out of the way. You are the only one that can stop her, like it or not. And I've got you in my sights."

"You know, Moresby," I said, judging the distance between us carefully, "I don't know who I hate more, you or Lily."

I waited until he took another step closer and then dove at him. He froze in surprise as I tackled him to the floor. I wrestled the wand away from him and broke it in two throwing it across the room. I sat on his chest with my wand on his neck, if only that had been the end.

A pair of stubby, yet surprisingly strong, arms went around my neck and I choked. I couldn't think straight and my head started to spin. Then I was off of Moresby and Lily had flung me across the room and was kneeling next to Moresby making sure he was okay, not because she cared about him, but because it would be easier if he could do her dirty work.

I peeled myself up off the ground and limped behind one of the pillars. I sunk to the ground and took what little rest I could. My arm had been cut and my nose was bleeding. I wiped it off on my sleeve and tried to slow my breathing.

"Oh little Potter, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Moresby called in a sweet voice, it made me sick.

"Riley, you're not playing hide-and-seek are you? You used to love that game," Lily joined in the calls; her sweet voice didn't just sicken me, it made me want to hurl.

"Potter, if you're going to die anyway don't you want to die bravely? Don't you want to die standing up like a valiant heroine?" Moresby's voice had grown louder. I decided it was time to act.

I always found rolling across the floor amusing, until I was doing it with a sprained or possibly broken ankle and to save my own butt and the rest of the world on my shoulders, according to Moresby. It was really comforting to know that if I croaked the world was doomed, I mean honestly it can't get much comforting than that.

Rolling out from behind the pillar I pointed a well aimed curse at Moresby. It hit him dead on and he fell to the floor in a full body bind. What luck I was having!

I dodged a spell that Lily had sent my way and responded with a jinx of my own. She dodged it and went running off into the Labyrinth.

"It's not our time to duel yet," Lily called back after herself.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Corrine?" I felt tears running down my face. I felt horrible; because of me someone was dead, because Lily and I were born the world was going to be subjected to another Voldemort. People would be terrorized and even killed, all because I was alive, no, because my sister was alive. I would gladly have never been born rather then know I would cause hundreds of deaths over the next few years.

I picked up Corrine's body, don't ask me how, and carried her cradled in my arms out of the Labyrinth. As I exited there was cheering, and then there was silence as everyone saw that I had a dead Corrine Hodgepeckins, the amazing Quidditch player and all-around nice person, in my arms. There was a moment of shock and then utter chaos set in. I collapsed on the stone of the third floor corridor.

Chapter 31: Hospital Wing or Circus

"Sir, they aren't anywhere to be found."

I was sitting in Professor Longbottom's office just ten minutes later still with my sprained ankle, cut arm and I was all around crappy feeling. My dad hadn't been able to talk to me after I came out of the Labyrinth because he had to go look for Moresby and Lily. Corrine's parents were hysterical and Professor Longbottom had to coax me to even let go of Corrine. I hadn't gotten to talk to anyone but had been taken directly up to Professor Longbottom's office. They were getting ready to make me relive my whole night and I didn't want to so I was sitting as curled up as possible in the chair with tears running down my bloody, dirty face and hoping they forgot I existed, but there would be no such luck.

"Riley," Professor Longbottom sat down behind his desk, "I know you've had an appalling night, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to tell me exactly what happened tonight. It's of the utmost importance, or I wouldn't be asking you. You have shown phenomenal strength tonight and all I ask is that you dig deeper to find whatever strength you can so you can relate tonight in full detail."

It took a minute for me to get started but it got a little easier as I went along. I surprised even myself with some of the details I remembered but when I came to the part where Lily ran off I found I couldn't continue. The words stuck in my throat and I swallowed them back down.

"Thank you, Riley," Professor Longbottom said kindly, "You and I will have to talk more tomorrow, most likely with your father as well but that is good enough for now. Professor Delacour, would you please take Riley down to the Hospital Wing where you will find her friends and family. She is to spend the night there and nobody is to be allowed to question her unless she says it's okay. After you get her down there please go check on the students in the Great Hall, I will meet you here in a little while."

"Come on Miss Potter, let's get you settled," Professor Delacour looked at me almost affectionately.

I stood up and swayed on my ankle but Professor Delacour hurried over and helped me all the way to the Hospital Wing. There I was greeted by my worried friends and family.

Spencer was the first one to me and he kissed me passionately. Then, when he saw me wince as he put me down, he gave me a piggy-back ride over to the waiting bed.

"Mother of Macaroni, you're looking pretty beat up," Carmen said as I was set on by the next wave of hugs.

"Yeah, I guess," I said wincing as Celeste jostled the bed.

"Move out of the way, I'm coming through to do some healing and this girl needs healing!" The nurse came bustling over busily.

She fixed my ankle and the cut on my arm and then handed me a pair of pajamas. I took them wordlessly and she pulled the curtains around my bed. Spencer kissed me on the cheek and walked around the curtains with Colby, Dean, Alicia, Angelina, Carmen and Cammy. Celeste and Lauran helped me get into the pajamas and then into bed.

"Go to sleep, Riley, you must be exhausted," Alicia said stroking my hair as the nurse moved the curtains away.

"No," I said firmly.

"Why not?" Celeste said, thinking I was going to be difficult.

"Who's talked to Mr. and Mrs. Hodgepeckins?" I asked and Celeste immediately lost her Riley's being stubborn look for a she's being smart look.

"Professor Longbottom was going to talk to them," Alicia assured me, "You can go to sleep."

"Nope, I think I need to talk to them. I was there when she..." I trailed off.

"It's okay I wouldn't worry about it," Carmen told me soothingly.

"No, it's not okay," I replied swinging myself out of bed and putting my shoes and a dressing gown on.

"Riley," Alicia warned, "you need rest or you're going to overdo it. Now get back in bed."

"Alicia, I'm going to talk to them, it's the right thing to do. They should hear how much of a hero their daughter was. It won't make the pain go away but maybe it'll soothe it some," I was already almost out the door.

Spencer appeared at my side, "I'm coming too if you insist on going right now."

"No, only me, it's… I'm not going to…" I couldn't finish any one thought and just broke down crying. Spencer pulled me into his arms, the place I had felt so safe just hours before now felt like it was mocking me.

"You're not going to talk to them are you?" he asked softly, "You refuse to go to sleep because you don't want to live it for a third time. You want away from people who love you because you're afraid you'll be their death."

"No," I replied even softer, "I know I'll be their deaths."

"Maybe you will be the death of me," Spencer kissed me on the head, "but I'd rather live and then die knowing you love me than live and die without you."

"But when you or Celeste, or Lauran, or anyone else dies, how am I going to feel then? Maybe it'd best if I'm like Lily, unable to love," I didn't really mean any of that.

"No, because that's what set you apart from Lily, you can love and she can't," Spencer took me back inside the Hospital Wing and held my hand as I got back in bed, "Go to sleep, I'm right here if you need me."

I was already asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

"I MUST SEE HER RIGHT NOW! THIS IS A MATTER OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE AND I MUST TALK TO THE EYEWITNESS. MORESBY'S MURDERED A STUDENT AND TAKEN ANOTHER STUDENT WITH HIM. HE MUST BE FOUND!"

I woke late that night to the sounds of shouting in the Hallway. I hadn't dreamed at all yet, I guess I was too tired.

"You can't see her until tomorrow and then you can only ask her questions if a parental unit is there, and you sent Harry away looking for his other daughter." Professor Longbottom spoke calmly but was starting to sound irritated.

"I must speak with her NOW!" The Minister of Magic came strolling into the Hospital Wing shouting.

"Be quiet Minister, the kid's have only just gotten to sleep," Alicia said irritably.

"I'll be as loud as I please, thank you very much," the Minister replied, though somewhat softer.

"You can't question her Minister," Professor Delacour insisted, "She needs sleep and her father isn't here to sit in on the questioning."

"Call her mother!" The Minister exclaimed then he walked over and shook me, "Wake up dear child!"

"I've been awake," I replied grumpily.

"For Heaven's sake call the girl's mother!" The Minister waved Professor Delacour away.

"You can't, well you can but she won't count as a parental unit or whatever," I said quietly.

"What nonsense is this?"

"Olivia Potter, that no good, dirty," Alicia Weasley used some pretty strong language to describe my mum.

"Alicia, really, just explain it calmly and get on with it, although I agree wholeheartedly with every foul name you called her," Angelina cut in.

"That _witch_ abandoned Riley, she said that Riley was no longer her child and that was that," Alicia finished restraining herself.

"Alicia, would you please not use that language in front of the children, if you must use foul language, do it properly," Carmen said and everyone laughed.

"So, there's really no questioning her until her father gets back," the Minister looked upset.

"No, there isn't," Professor Longbottom said with a nod.

"Well, goodnight then, sorry to have woken you," and with that the Minister turned and walked off.

"Funny man that Minister," Cammy commented, "Riley get some sleep."

"Okay," I replied falling back asleep in no time flat but not before I heard Carmen make a comment about the Hospital Wing.

"You know, I was never really sure if this was a Hospital Wing or a circus, right now I'm leaning towards the circus!"

* * *

**AN/ Hahaha, I love Carmen! Thanks again to Nyx-Night who made her up, my Best Friend in the whole world! Go read her story if you like Carmen as much as I do! Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation is hilarious! You'll laugh so hard that you cry! At least I did! But enough free advertising, get to the reviews, and please tell me and good Katie/Oliver or Lily/James stories you've read!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	17. Chapter 32 & 33

Chapter 32: Memory Lane

"Here you are. You just take that money and keep it okay?" Mrs. Hodgepeckins was insisting on not taking the money I had won for the Tri-wizard Tournament.

"I really don't want it," I said but took the money anyways.

The Hodgepeckins turned to leave but I called after them, "Mrs. Hodgepeckins?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't mention it before but I probably owe Corrine my life, she wouldn't have died if she hadn't of tried to wait and save me too. I'm sorry for everything that happened," I blurted this out very quickly. I wanted to be forgiven, released from blame for the death of their daughter.

"I know dear, that's the way she would have wanted," Mrs. Hodgepeckins turned and walked away. I didn't feel even the least bit better.

"Riley, do you want to play the winner?" Celeste had been trying unsuccessfully to get me to join in on wizard's chess all day.

"No," I replied.

I was staring out the window taking, once again, a trip down Memory Lane that included those two awful words, 'Avada Kedvra', and Corrine, a talented young witch and Quidditch player, falling dead to the floor. The image was burned in my memory and I knew it would bother me for years.

"You have to let it go," Spencer said more than a little irritated.

"It's not that easy," I replied shaking my head to clear the scene replaying in it.

"Yes, it is. It wasn't your fault. Riley, you'll never get over the fact that she died but you have to realize there's nothing you could have done," Spencer spoke softly because the Common Room was packed with people trying to hear my story.

I just shook my head and thought, _you don't know the whole story and I'm not telling anybody everything yet._

"I'm going outside; there's too many people trying to hear every word I say," I informed my friends before leaving the Common Room and going outside.

I couldn't decide which was worse, being alone, or being with people. They each had their problems and I couldn't decide which had more. Whenever I was with people I longed to be alone and whenever I was alone I wanted someone to talk to. I needed my dad, he would understand perfectly, but they had sent him off to find Lily and Moresby. I knew that was pointless, but nobody else did.

"Riley," Greg jogged to catch up to me, "I just wanted to tell you that Mum wrote and said you can come to stay with us again."

"Thanks, but I think I won't go right away, I've got some family to try and fix. I'll probably be there within a week though," I smiled, a rare thing in the past couple of days.

"Are you sure? I mean I thought it was clear that your mum didn't want you around at all," Greg looked at me quizzically.

"I'm sure," I replied confidently, "I need to at least try to fix things. Nothing's going to happen overnight, but if I don't try I'd wonder if I could have done something for the rest of my life."

"Okay, well you know where I am, if you ever want to talk or something," Greg shrugged and started to walk away.

"Greg?" I called and he turned, "You'll be the first person I'll talk to when I'm ready. You're the first one who believed me. Thanks."

"Hey, what else are friends for?" Greg smiled and left to join Logan and Morgan over by the lake.

"Yeah, what else are you good for?" I muttered; smiling again I felt slightly better.

Chapter 33: New Beginnings

I clambered into the waiting carriage and glanced back at Hogwarts for the last time that year. My Dad hadn't come back from searching for Lily yet and I was going to go to the Weasley's, but only after I talked to my mum.

"It's been a long year," I commented quietly.

"Yeah, what did you decide to do with that prize money?" Greg looked curiously at me.

"I don't know, it's not like I wanted it," I replied.

"I could take it off of your hands if you wanted," Greg hinted, grinning.

"I don't think so," I responded, making a face at him.

"You sure you want to talk to your mum?" Lauran asked me, "You could come right to our house if you wanted to."

"I have to try. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try, that's just who I am."

"You're crazy," Celeste shook her head in disbelief, "Why don't you give up? What keeps you going?"

"Celeste, I learned a long time ago that the worst thing for a person to do is to give up. There's always a chance, even if you're more likely to get hit by lightning. If I had given up when things looked bad, I'd be dead instead of Corrine. That's what keeps me going."

Nobody spoke for the rest of the ride to the Hogsmeade platform. We all sat and thought our own private thoughts. It wasn't until the carriage stopped that anyone moved or mad any noise at all.

"So, I think that we should be getting on the train now," I spoke cheerfully to the quiet group, "We wouldn't want to miss it would we?"

"No, because then we'd have to stay here and listen to Delacour rant about punctuality," Spencer replied cockily and everyone laughed.

We all climbed out of the carriage and walked through the train looking for an empty compartment. We finally found one at the very back of the train. I sat down by the window and everyone proceeded to not waste the final few hours that we were permitted to do magic.

I thought some more about everything. I had a choice, would I fulfill the Prophesy or would I turn my back? For me there was no choice, I wouldn't turn my back and ignore the fact that my sister was out murdering innocent people in their sleep. I wouldn't be the cause of the suffering of hundreds and the terror that would soon transpire across the planet. Little children would go to sleep fearing that they or their families wouldn't live until dawn. These children had done nothing to deserve that terror, the only crime they were guilty of was being born.

I thought about Mum. How was she going to accept me at the platform, begging for her to listen and to hear me out? I hoped she would listen, she wouldn't like what she heard but at least she would hear my words. I hoped I didn't just get a slap across my face.

I thought about Corrine. I knew fans everywhere were mourning her demise. She didn't deserve that fate. Corrine had only been guilty of one thing, bravery. She was the strongest person I had ever met and I would take to heart the things I learned from her.

Finally I thought about the person sitting next to me. Spencer had been there for me throughout every up and down of the past year. He had listened to my ranting and calmed my nerves. I knew he deserved a better person than me but he didn't seem to want a better person, he was content to have me. I remembered that smile that drove me crazy…

"Hey, Spencer?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What is that smile about? You know the one where you look like you know something that nobody else does, that little lopsided one?"

"What is that smile about? It's all about you. Riley, that smile is because you're doing something stupid, or funny, or something that just makes me smile."

"Oh," I replied trying to figure out if he was joking or not, he sounded perfectly serious.

"Look, we're almost there," Celeste pointed to the sight of London getting larger.

"Hold on, I've got to do something," I pulled out my wand and walked out of the compartment.

I looked into all of the compartments as I passed and finally found the person I was looking for, Logan Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I'm going to give you some advice. You don't have to take it or anything but I suggest you listen," I made sure my wand was in plain sight as I talked, "Don't fall into Lily's crowd. If you do you're going to get in serious trouble. It may seem like she cares about you but Lily only cares about herself, she's good at manipulating people to see what she wants them to see. I'd watch my back if I were you."

I turned and left the compartment, doubting that anything I had said had sunk into Malfoy's fat head, but I had to try.

"Where did you go?" Spencer asked as I walked into the compartment to grab my stuff and get off the train.

"I had to give some advice to, hmm, let's call him an acquaintance," I replied and dragged my stuff out into the hallway.

"What acquaintance? What is she talking about?" Spencer turned and looked questioningly at Celeste and Lauran who both shrugged.

We all clambered off the train and pulled our stuff over away from the doorway. I spotted Mum over near the arch leading into the Muggle world. I swallowed.

"I'll see you guys soon, okay?" I hugged Celeste and Lauran and kissed Spencer on the cheek before lugging my trunk over to Mum.

"Hello Riley. Have you heard from your father or Lily yet?" Mum asked me, she was wearing a look on her face that a person might wear if encountering a particularly rancid smell.

"No, mum I wish I had heard from dad but I haven't. Thank you for coming to meet me," I replied politely.

"I don't plan to be here very long."

"Well, then I won't keep you. I just want to say that I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I was born and messed up your perfect family, I'm sorry that Lily is what she is, and I'm sorry that you can't see the person she's become. But most of all I'm sorry that you don't love me; we can't have another chance but I think we should at least live peacefully for the rest of our lives. We can't undo the past, but nothing has been set in stone for the future," I scanned Mum's face for any reaction good or bad.

"I don't want to have another daughter, one is enough for me. You have been forgotten, and I'm sorry if I ever implied otherwise."

Mum turned on her heel and stalked off. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away. I wasn't surprised about the outcome of our conversation but it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I see to you pride means more than family. Blood is thicker than water, but that obviously doesn't matter to you. And you know what Mum? Now I see where Lily gets her inability to love. You don't deserve to be called 'Mum'." I grabbed my trunk and turned my back on my mother, one of the two creatures on the Earth that couldn't love anyone.

_Two can play that game Mum, I'm not going to be your daughter by choice not by force,_ I thought.

"Riley, do you want to come home with us now?" Alicia Weasley asked me.

I didn't reply, just hugged her. I had just been through a very bad year.

"I'm sorry dear, I guess it wasn't meant to be," Alicia muttered before letting go.

As we left King's Cross I saw my mother in the distance. She was crying, most likely over the disappearance of Lily. I felt no pang of remorse as I turned my back on the sight of my crying mother. She had never been like what a mother is supposed to be to me. I realized that after a bad year I had just made a new beginning.

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys! that's the last chapter of year two! I'm so excited because year 3 is so much better, and I'm not done with it so you can help me out of any writing ruts I get into! (I have started it) Leave some reviews and I'll post chapter 1 sooner! Thanks so much and please stick with me, I promise that next book will be BETTER!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


End file.
